L'affaire Marylin
by Rauz
Summary: Jack joue les héros.


L'affaire Marylin

Auteur : rauz

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

* * *

Il était huit heures et trente neuf minutes.

Jack avait donc trente neuf minutes de retard.

_Fichu toubib !_

Le médecin militaire lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire de l'exercice. Marcher un peu dans la ville par exemple.

Alors, ce matin, Jack avait dit à son chauffeur de ne pas venir le chercher, qu'il irait au boulot à pieds. Voilà où toute sa bonne volonté le menait. Il était en retard et se retrouvait ainsi au beau milieu des rues de Washington, parcourant son chemin à grandes enjambées, sa serviette sous un bras, sa cravate dans sa main et les trois premier boutons de sa chemise toujours ouverts.

Il pestait, bousculait les passants qui se retournaient sur lui, mécontents et éberlués.

Jack n'avait qu'une seule envie, les envoyer balader, mais il avait mieux à faire pour l'heure. À savoir, arriver au bureau le plus vite possible.

Il arriva à une intersection, le feu des piétons indiquait « Don't Walk ». Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le ciel était bleu, juste parcouru de quelques rares nuages blancs, qu'il aimait particulièrement tant ils lui semblaient doux.

O'Neill reporta son attention sur le signal lui interdisant toujours la traversée de la rue. Il pesta contre le trafic. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit particulièrement lent et dense justement aujourd'hui ? Les trottoirs étaient noirs de monde, les rues, pourtant larges, étaient souvent encombrées par deux trois apprentis chauffards et se retrouvaient bloquées ça et là toutes les deux minutes environ.

Et ce feu qui ne voulait toujours pas afficher « Walk » …

_Si je tenais l'imbécile qui m'a inventé ça …_

Continuant son inspection de l'intersection**,** Jack vit, quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement sur sa gauche, une jeune femme sur le trottoir d'en face.

Les yeux hagards et rougis, les cheveux bruns en bataille. Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel puis rebaissa les yeux. Elle poussa un profond soupir et tira sur le bas de son pull.

Jack sentit que quelque chose clochait.

Appelons ça le sixième sens si vous voulez, ou simplement une intuition. Pour lui, il était clair que cette femme préparait quelque chose de louche.

Elle regarda encore autour d'elle, puis sembla prendre une décision ; elle eût un geste de détermination. Elle secoua la tête, une seule fois.

Jack l'observait toujours et se rendit compte que les gens passaient tout autour de lui pour traverser. Certains se retournaient, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il fichait, planté là, mais lui ne put traverser. Que se passerait-il si cette femme faisait quelque chose d'idiot ? Et qu'il aurait pu empêcher ?

Il s'en voudrait.

Alors, il s'avança doucement vers elle.

La jeune femme se déplaça elle aussi.

Elle alla se planter sur la route alors qu'un bus arrivait, roulant à bonne allure, visiblement plein de monde.

Jack slalomait adroitement entre les voituresqui avançaient maintenant avec plus de fluidité. Les conducteurs, ahuris, klaxonnaient et sortaient leur tête par la vitre pour insulter O'Neill et lui conseiller d'aller se faire soigner. Une voiture pila même à quelques centimètres de lui mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Il regarda vers le bus.

Son chauffeur, occupé avec un passager mécontent ne regardait la route que d'un œil. Il ne voyait pas la jeune femme.

En larmes, celle-ci écarta les bras quand elle jugea que le bus était assez près et qu'enfin, elle allait pouvoir mettre fin à sa vie.

Jack, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, fonça et se jeta sur elle**, **les projetant ainsi tous les deux sur le trottoir, évitant le bus de justesse.

Le chauffeur, alerté par le fameux client, pila quelques secondes plus tard, faisant chasser l'arrière de l'autocar. Plusieurs automobilistes freinèrent brusquement, provoquant de légers accidents dans toute l'intersection.

Des bruits de klaxons, de freins crissant fusèrent de toutes parts, accompagnés de cris humains.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jack se releva et tendit une main à la jeune rescapée. Elle la prit machinalement et se redressa à son tour.

Jack l'observa un instant.

Vraisemblablement dans la trentaine, des yeux verts éteints et perdus. D'une main grande ouverte, elle replaça ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de secouer ses vêtements. Une jupe de velours marron, un gros pull plus ou moins assorti et un chemisier à col rond de toutes les couleurs.

_ Ça va ? demanda Jack quand il sentit qu'il put enfin lui parler.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

_ Non. Je …

Visiblement, elle pensait devoir donner des explications sur son action.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, la rassura Jack.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre.

_ Je ne savais plus quoi faire, confia-t-elle.

Le chauffeur de bus vint jusqu'à eux. Un black à l'air bonhomme, la cinquantaine.

Il avait tenté de calmer les esprits. Il y avait des vieilles dames et des enfants apeurés dans le bus et autour.

_ Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il à son tour.

_ Oui, merci, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui, oui, très bien merci, rassura Jack, souriant.

_ Bon, je retourne voir comment ça se passe là-bas, informa-t-il en désignant le carrefour du menton.

Jack hocha simplement la tête.

_ Des personnes ont appelé les secours, précisa encore le chauffeur.

_ Bien, c'est justement ce que j'allais vous demander. Dites-leur de venir ici dès qu'ils arriveront, ajouta Jack avec toute la prestance dont il était capable.

Le chauffeur, Mortimer, comme l'indiquait son badge, acquiesça simplement, impressionné par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Puis il retourna près de son bus.

O'Neill reporta son attention sur la cause de tout ce tohu-bohu.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme le contemplait avec de grands yeux et répondit en automate :

"Marilyn. Marylin Bridges."

_ Eh bien, Marylin, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il lui tendit sa main. Elle la serra tout aussi machinalement, ne décrochant jamais son regard de celui de Jack.

Ce dernier en était d'ailleurs un peu gêné. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas bien et il était prêt à l'aider mais dans son état, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour une espèce d'ange gardien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'éprenne de lui.

_ Il y a d'autres solutions vous savez. Se jeter sous un bus n'est décidément pas la chose à faire.

_ Je sais mais, c'est tellement … difficile, expliqua Marylin, la gorge serrée.

Le général eût un sourire compatissant.

Il allait parler quand le client mécontent de tout à l'heure s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, invectivant la pauvre femme.

_ Mademoiselle, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? On ne fait pas ainsi perdre du temps aux gens sous prétexte que l'on déprime. C'est aberrant ! Il y a des groupes de soutien pour ça. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de prendre un avocat, j'ai la très ferme intention de porter plainte contre vous pour trouble de l'ordre public, voie de faits et …

Jack, qui jusqu'alors s'était contenté d'observer l'homme, crut bon d'intervenir.

_ Monsieur … ?

L'homme se retourna vers O'Neill avec un air dédaigneux.

La soixantaine, les lèvres pincées surmontées d'une petite moustache blanche, l'œil dur, il portait un complet veston gris clair à rayures. Ses lunettes fines tenaient sur le bout de son nez et étaient agrémentées d'une chaînette à fins maillons dorés.

_ Howard, Lloyd Howard.

_ Monsieur Howard, reprit Jack, aussi calmement et durement que possible, je crois que vous allez un peu trop loin.

_ Général, je vous serai gré de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. Cette jeune femme est un véritable danger pour la société.

_ Vous exagérez.

_ J'exagère ? Avez-vous jeté un œil autour de vous récemment ? Avez-vous vu dans quel état elle a mis le quartier ? On se croirait en pleine débâcle !

Jack soupira.

_ Venez, fit-il à Marylin tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux de l'indélicat, qui vociféra de plus belle.

_ J'aurais gain de cause, vous pouvez me croire !

Voyant que Jack ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre, il regarda autour de lui avant de marmonner :

« Fichus militaires ! »

Jack avisa un banc plus loin et y fit s'asseoir la jeune femme.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, il n'en fera rien.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

_ Il a raison qui plus est. Je suis un vrai danger public. Je casse tout ce que je touche, j'agace toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'essaie de me lier. J'ai perdu mon travail parce que je n'étais pas assez attentive.

Le général pensa que la loi de Murphy avait dû frapper l'existence de cette pauvre femme bien trop souvent.

_ Les hommes ne veulent pas de moi, mes parents m'ont toujours prise pour une incapable. Personne ne m'écoute jamais.

Eh ben …

_ … À part vous aujourd'hui.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, ses yeux ayant retrouvé un peu d'éclat.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Non, je vous suis totalement redevable maintenant, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

O'Neill écarquilla les yeux.

_ Euh, rien … c'est … gentil mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui.

Marylin baissa la tête.

_ Oh, votre uniforme !

_ Qu'est-ce qu … Eh merde, manquait plus que ça …

En effet, le pantalon de Jack était déchiré au niveau du genou gauche. Par acquis de conscience, il inspecta le reste de sa tenue et trouva son coude gauche dans le même état déplorable.

_ Je suis … désolée, vraiment … je … Vous voyez, je porte malheur à tout le monde.

_ Ne dites pas ça, je vais en changer c'est tout.

Il tenta un énième sourire. Il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide de la part de la jeune femme.

Enfin les secours arrivèrent. Quatre ambulances et six voitures police.

_ Ah, voilà la cavalerie. Ne bougez pas.

Jack se leva mais Marylin le retint par la main.

_ Ne partez pas, supplia-t-elle.

_ Je reviens, assura O'Neill. Je veux juste être sûr que l'on s'occupe de vous.

Elle hocha la tête.

Jack s'approcha d'un ambulancier et présenta brièvement « son problème ».

_ La jeune femme là bas, fit-il en indiquant le banc, c'est elle la cause de tout ça, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

_ Bien, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

L'ambulancier hélât son collègue.

_ Brian, je vois voir une victime de l'autre côté, prévint-il en prenant une de leurs grosses trousses de secours rouge.

_ Ok.

Jack et le secouriste se rapprochèrent donc de la jeune femme. Le problème, fut qu'elle prit peur.

_ Je ne suis pas malade, je vais bien, je ne suis pas folle, je … je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je …

En proie à la panique, elle s'était levée et criait de plus en plus fort.

O'Neill tenta de la calmer.

_ Marylin, calmez-vous, ce monsieur veut juste s'assurer que vous n'avez pas de blessures internes.

Elle capta le regard de Jack et se calma aussitôt.

L'ambulancier se retourna pour regarder Jack. Il avait sur le visage un air voulant dire à peu de choses près ; « eh bien, quelle autorité ! ». Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Bonjour, fit le secouriste en mettant ses gants de latex, je m'appelle Tyron et vous c'est Marylin c'est ça ?

Il lui adressa un franc sourire et Marylin ne put qu'acquiescer doucement.

_ Bon, alors, dites ce qui ne va pas.

_ Rien ne va, pleurnicha la suicidaire.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je rate tout, absolument tout.

Il commençait à l'ausculter mais n'arrêta pas de lui parler pour autant, Jack, les mains dans les poches, les observait.

_ Vous ratez vraiment tout ? Ou est-ce ce que vous vous forcez à croire ?

Quelque chose sembla faire tilt dans la tête de cette pauvre femme.

_ Je … Je ne sais pas, admit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Jack pensa que les choses étaient sur la bonne voie et qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer se changer. Il sortit son portable et appela Marco, son chauffeur. Ensuite, il alla récupérer sa serviette là où Marylin et lui étaient tombés quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien de bien confidentiel. Juste son agenda électronique, en miette comme il put le constater en sortant l'appareil de sa sacoche.

Génial … ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée …

Quand il revint auprès du banc, Tyron avait fini son auscultation.

_ Rien de particulier … vu les circonstances, précisa-t-il. Une tension assez basse, des bleus et quelques bosses mais rien de grave.

_ Bien, merci.

Jack lui serra la main.

_ Je vous prie, fit encore Tyron.

Marylin le remercia à son tour.

_ Bon, moi, il faut que j'y aille.

Jack venait de voir son chauffeur lui faire signe, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

_ Vous me laissez ?

O'Neill aurait pu dire qu'il l'avait vu venir de loin celle-là. Il fit signe à Marco, le prévenant qu'il arriverait dans quelques secondes.

_ Je dois aller travailler, Marylin, j'ai déjà presque une heure et demie de retard.

_ Je comprends.

Le général se leva et prit ses affaires.

Il allait se retourner quand il se ravisa.

Non, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et cela effrayait un peu Jack.

_ Hum, Marylin …

_ Oui ?

Elle le regarda avec un large sourire, ses yeux s'illuminant de plus en plus. On aurait dit qu'elle croyait que Jack allait la demander en mariage.

_ Vous devriez aller parler à quelqu'un de vos problèmes. Quelqu'un de qualifié. Un psychologue.

À peine avait-il dit ces quelques mots qu'il pria très fort, n'importe quel Dieu miséricordieux, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise à la suite de ses propos.

_ Vous me croyez folle, c'est ça ? Vous êtes comme tous les autres en fait, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi !

Raté …

_ Non, non je …

_ Si ! Vous voulez bien être gentil avec moi deux minutes parce que vous avez pitié, mais après hop, je suis tout juste bonne pour les poubelles !

_ Marylin ! Calmez-vous !

L'ambulancier, Tyron, les entendant hurler, revint aussitôt vers eux.

_ Mademoiselle, restez calme, tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme semblait partie en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Tyron n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir la calmer, elle hurlait de plus belle. Jack eût alors une idée.

_ Marylin, vous devez vous calmer, sinon, ce n'est pas un psychologue que vous irez voir, mais un psychiatre. Et vous aurez une jolie chambre blanche avec des murs et un sol capitonné et le room-service assorti.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle sembla revenir sur Terre et s'excusa platement.

_ Désolée, je … désolée.

_ Ce n'est rien, la rassura Jack. Tyron, vous pourriez lui donner le numéro d'un bon psychologue.

_ Bien sûr, monsieur.

_ Merci, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Jack partit cette fois pour de bon et rejoignit son chauffeur.

Sa démarche était droite et rapide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, monsieur ?

_ Un petit drame de la vie quotidienne.

O'Neill s'arrêta là et Marco ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

_ Chez vous ou au Pentagone, monsieur ?

_ Chez moi, il faut que je me change.

_ Très bien.

Marco ouvrit la portière de la limousine et Jack s'installa dans la voiture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarrait et s'éloignait sous le regard de Marylin.

Jack ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet le ramenant chez lui. Il avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais, aujourd'hui n'en était pas moins différent.

Tuer des gens parce qu'ils étaient une menace, parce que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, soit … cela pouvait encore passer si c'était le boulot que l'on avait à faire, mais voir des gens choisir de mourir parce qu'ils considéraient qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre était autrement plus horrible.

C'était un coup à vous foutre le cafard pour des semaines. Remettre en question tout un tas de chose sur le sens de la vie, de votre vie.

Jack pensa que si les gens savaient ce qu'il se passait « là-haut », ils n'agiraient sans doute pas de la même manière. Avec tant de désinvolture. Si choisir de mourir, de se donner la mort était réellement un acte désinvolte.

Il soupira lourdement et ferma la vitre qui le séparait de son chauffeur.

Marco jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur avant que la vitre ne soit complètement fermée et vit la triste mine que tirait son patron.

Jack sortit son portable et put enfin remarquer que lui aussi était désormais hors-service.

De mieux en mieux …

Il prit alors le téléphone de la limousine et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

__ O'Neill._

_ On m'aurait caché des choses ? Questionna Jack surpris, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres.

__ Quoi ?_

Samantha réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer.

__ Oh, non, désolée. J'ai vu O'Neill s'afficher sur mon portable et j'ai machinalement dit ce nom. _

_ Hm.

Il trouvait ça amusant, vraiment, mais aucun rire ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge pour le prouver.

__ Ça va ?_ Demanda Sam.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais le ton de sa voix était différent. Un côté sourd, sombre qu'il prenait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou que Jack était fatigué, agacé.

_ Je sais pas trop, avoua O'Neill dans un souffle.

À vrai dire, l'avoir au téléphone ne lui faisait pas tant de bien que ça. Il était heureux de l'entendre bien sûr mais cela avait surtout accentué son manque d'elle et, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Décidément, avoir sa compagne quasiment à l'autre bout du pays n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

__ … Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Sam était très inquiète d'un coup, ça ne ressemblait pas à Jack de rester ainsi muet.

Enfin, si, mais pas après qu'il ait fait une première démarche pour se confier. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié ou il ne les faisait pas du tout.

_ Il vient de se passer un truc un peu …

Jack chercha comment qualifier décemment cette _chose _qui venait de se passer.

Sam, elle, attendait la fin de la phrase qui ne venait visiblement pas.

_ Dingue, termina tout de même O'Neill.

__ Comment ça ?_

_ Je viens d'empêcher une femme de se suicider.

Zéro tact, mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à s'embarrasser de superficialité.

Carter esquissa un sourire malgré le côté dramatique de la situation. Elle reconnaissait bien Jack dans cet acte.

__ Je suis fière de toi. _

Il eût un rire nerveux.

_ C'est gentil.

__ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

Elle ne voulut pas s'attarder sur ce que quiconque appellerait «l'héroïsme » du général sachant qu'il ne manquerait pas de détourner l'attention, ou le sujet de conversation.

_ J'ai faillit me suicider moi aussi, tu sais.

Cette révélation la bouleversa.

_ Après la mort de Charlie.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement.

_ J'ai tenu le revolver dans mes mains à plusieurs reprises, durant des heures, essayant de trouver le courage de le faire. Dans sa chambre bien souvent alors que Sara pleurait en bas.

Sam ne savait pas le mal que cela faisait de perdre un enfant.

_Dieu merci !_

Cependant, elle comprenait parfaitement que la douleur puisse être insupportable au point de vouloir en finir.

__ Je suis désolée. _

_ Je sais, observa-t-il gentiment. Et puis le SGC est arrivé avec les conséquences qu'on lui connaît. Cette première mission, je l'ai vu comme … un signe. On me ferait ce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire.

À l'autre bout du fil, Sam bataillait dur pour retenir ses larmes et garder la gorge dénouée au cas où il faudrait parler.

_ Puis un tas de personnes, géniales et moins géniales ont fait leur apparition dans ma vie.

Un silence respectueux lui répondit. Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

_ Faut me comprendre, je sais qu'on a accompli des choses que pas mal de monde qualifieraient « d'extraordinaires », mais là d'un coup … je me suis dit « merde ! À quoi bon si les gens ne le savent pas ? Si tout ça ne leur sert concrètement à rien ? S'ils ne voient pas la chance qu'ils ont d'être là où ils sont, et en vie ? ».

Comme elle comprenait ses interrogations ! Elle avait exactement les mêmes. Cependant, elle préféra jouer la carte de l'optimisme ; pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou.

__ Ils le sauront un jour._

_ Je vois le tableau d'ici, ironisa Jack. Y**'**aura une bande de cinglés sur le toit des immeubles avec des pancartes qui diront « Bienvenue E.T ! », « On vous aime ! », « Emmenez-moi avec vous ! », ou bien ; « Dégagez ! On veut pas de vous ici ! C'est notre planète à nous ! ».

Il avait volontairement rendu sa voix plus aiguë pour singer ces « cinglés ».

Sam riait doucement.

__ C'est toujours mieux que les émeutes, non ?_ Observa-t-elle.

_ Mouais …

__ Ecoute, tu es secoué, tu devrais prendre quelques jours. Viens à Colorado._

O'Neill soupira.

_ Ce serait avec joie mais j'ai un boulot de dingue. La boîte aux lettres du courrier du cœur menace d'exploser sous le poids des missives de fans. Mon bureau déborde de mots d'amour. Ceux de Woolsey le plus souvent. Je me demande s'il ne craque pas un peu pour moi.

Jack O'Neill en plein. Il jugeait s'être suffisamment épanché pour l'année à venir, alors il renfilait son costume fétiche de gai luron.

Sam ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, elle le connaissait par cœur et le laissa faire. Elle rit même franchement. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien après les tristes confessions de Jack.

__ Je suis sûre que tes fans ne t'en tiendraient pas rigueur. Après tout, ils te laissent bien aller à Malibu._

Cette fois, c'est Jack qui rit.

_ Hmm …, réfléchit-il.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Suffisamment longtemps pour que la voiture s'arrête et que Marco vienne frapper au carreau.

Jack ouvrit la portière et le chauffeur la tira entièrement, laissant le général sortir un pied de la voiture.

_ Attends Sam, je viens d'arriver je vais être obligé de raccrocher, je te rappelle depuis l'appartement.

__ D'accord, à tout de suite. _

_ Ouep.

Il raccrocha et souffla un peu avant de complètement sortir de la voiture.

_ Merci, fit O'Neill au jeune homme qui sourit.

Le logement de fonction de Jack se trouvait dans un bel immeuble, en plein centre-ville. Façade claire, des baies vitrées, un portier.

Il n'y passait que peu de temps avec la masse de travail qu'il avait au Pentagone, mais il aimait y venir.

Son appartement tenait plus du loft que du petit logement de fonction qu'il s'était imaginé recevoir à son arrivée dans la capitale. C'était assez bruyant car en plein milieu de la ville mais cela restait un bel espace, simple et chaleureux.

Sobrement décoré. Jack n'avait presque rien rajouté quand il avait emménagé. Les meubles et l'essentiel y étaient déjà. Tout ce qui constituait sa touche personnelle était quelques photos sur les commodes et autres consoles, quelques cadres sur les murs.

Il y avait aussi la fougère que lui avait offert Daniel et qui mourrait piteusement dans un coin du salon, par manque de soins, d'eau et d'attention.

Sam lui avait fait remarquer qu'il fallait parler aux plantes pour qu'elles poussent mieux, mais, passer pour un dingue, il le faisait déjà assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter avait-il dit.

Il enleva sa veste et prit le téléphone sur le guéridon couleur ébène à côté du canapé.

_ C'est encore moi, plaisanta-t-il.

__ Hm, hm. Alors, tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire ?_

_ Ouais, je vais venir.

Le visage de Sam se fendit aussi d'un large sourire.

__ Bien, très bien. Quand ?_

Jack se dirigea vers sa chambre et sortit un sac de voyage.

_ En fait, je vais prendre l'avion dès que je sors d'ici.

__ Oh, merveilleux._

_ N'est-ce pas …

Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs, son placard et entassa pêle-mêle les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de bain.

__ Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?_

_ Tu en auras le temps ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un court instant.

__ Je pense oui, SG1 n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui et ce que je fais là pourra bien attendre quelques heures. De toute façon, je suis bloquée._

_ Ok, alors, je pense arriver à Peterson d'ici cinq ou six heures.

__ J'y serais._

_ Dis donc, je ne trouve pas ma veste beige, elle est chez toi ?

__ Ta veste beige ?_

_ Oui, celle avec le petit … aigle ou je ne sais quoi en bas du col.

__ Ah oui, elle doit être sur le porte manteau._

Il passa au salon, récupérer ses papiers sur le meuble de l'entrée et repartit à la chambre pour se changer. Il mit le haut-parleur sur le téléphone.

Au son des vêtements qui se froissaient, Sam eût un sourire idiot.

__ J'adore ce bruit._

Jack rit franchement.

_ Je n'en doute pas, dit-il alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son Jean et attrapait son T-shirt.

Il attrapa une paire de boots dans le fond de son placard et les mit sans même prendre la peine de les lacer. Il passa un sweat, revint vers le téléphone et désenclencha le haut parleur.

_ Voilà, je suis prêt.

Il prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

_ Je vais te laisser, il faut encore que j'appelle Anita et l'aéroport.

__ D'accord. Attends …_

Jack entendit une voix se joindre à celle de Sam. Une voix de femme. À moitié hystérique à en juger par les cris qu'elle poussait.

__ Vala vient d'arriver, elle aimerait sortir de la base, _fit Sam avec un sourire dans la voix,_ je vais l'emmener faire les magasins, je serai à Peterson dans cinq heures._

_ Ça marche, Bye.

__ Bye, Bye._

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux.

Jack sortit de l'appartement et se précipita dehors. Marco lui ouvrit la portière dès qu'il le vit arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Il lui prit son sac.

_ Merci.

_ Au Pentagone, monsieur ?

_ Non, à l'aéroport Dulles, s'il vous plaît.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Je prends quelques jours de vacances, expliqua Jack avec un air entendu.

_ Très bien, monsieur.

Jack allait s'asseoir dans la limousine quand il se ravisa.

_ Marco ?

_ Monsieur ?

O'Neill eût une espèce de petit sourire que le chauffeur qualifia de malsain.

_ Je ne vous avais pas dit de m'appeler Jack ?

_ … Si, monsieur.

Marco accompagna sa réponse d'une petite mimique amusée et résignée.

_ Si, Jack.

_ Bien, beaucoup mieux.

Le général s'assit enfin et le jeune homme put fermer la portière, mettre le sac de voyage dans le coffre et prendre place au volant.

Une fois de plus, Jack dut attraper le téléphone. Depuis qu'il était au Pentagone, il ne faisait que ça, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'un combiné était collé à son oreille, même quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Il composa le numéro de son bureau.

__ Bureau du général O'Neill._

_ Anita, c'est moi.

__ Ah qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, mon chou ?_

Cette femme était bien la seule qui avait le droit d'appeler Jack de cette manière. Non, il y avait Sam aussi, mais elle ne le faisait jamais, ce n'était pas son style. Vala était du style à affubler les hommes de son entourage de petits noms de ce genre aussi, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec O'Neill.

_ J'aimerai que tu préviennes tout le monde que je prends quelques jours de vacances.

__ Comme ça ?_

La voix de la femme avait pris un ton haut-perché.

_ Oui, attends une seconde.

Jack posa sa main sur le bas du combiné et s'adressa à son chauffeur. Il venait de se rappeler que le lieu du _drame_ se trouvait sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Le général était un homme endurci mais s'il pouvait éviter la douleur, il préférait.

_ Marco, ne passez pas par la 31e s'il vous plaît.

_ Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. Jack.

Le jeune italien lui sourit dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

__ Alors, tu as un souci chéri ?_

_ Non, c'est une longue histoire, je suis juste crevé. Tu peux reporter mes rendez-vous de la semaine ?

__ Bien sûr que je le peux. Mais tu pars maintenant là ?_

_ Oui, je suis déjà sur le chemin de l'aéroport.

__ Bien, tu les as appelé où tu veux que je le fasse ?_

Jack réfléchit deux secondes, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse, elle était d'une efficacité redoutable pour réquisitionner un avion officiel à la dernière minute.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu les appelles toi-même.

__ C'est comme si c'était fait. Tu veux que je trouve un petit doudou aussi pour le voyage ?_

Jack rit. Cette femme avait un don incroyable pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Non, ça ira merci.

__ Bon, alors repose-toi bien et ramène-moi un T-shirt mon chou._

_ Hm, un qui dit « I Love Colorado » ? demanda O'Neill, un large sourire lui barrant le visage.

__ Par exemple oui, et la boule à neige assortie._

_ Je tâcherais de ne pas oublier ça, fit-il en riant franchement.

Anita riait également à l'autre bout du fil.

__ Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que je t'arrange ton voyage._

_ Ok, à la semaine prochaine.

__ T'as intérêt ! Embrasse ta chérie pour moi._

Elle savait qu'il détestait parler de ça, alors elle passait son temps à la taquiner à ce sujet.

Il ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait juste … deviné.

_ Anita …, dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

__ Ciao ciao !_

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

Jack, toujours souriant, regarda le combiné en secouant la tête.

_Elle n'en rate pas une !_

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et posa sa tête sur le repose-tête, en soufflant, faisant gonfler ses joues.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, être déjà là-bas. Chez lui.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le ciel, sur les bâtiments qui semblaient toucher les nuages de là où il était. Des drapeaux flottaient ça et là, à divers endroits des façades. Les larges surfaces vitrées reflétaient intensément le soleil, si bien que de temps à autres, il était obligé de fermer les yeux.

Revenant quelque peu à la réalité, il se pencha en avant pour allumer la radio. Une radio ne passant que de la musique classique. L'opéra « Carmen » remplit la voiture de ses notes et de la voix de la chanteuse. Puis il reprit sa position initiale.

Mais le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

_ O'Neill.

__ C'est encore moi, chéri._

_ Ah, alors ?

__ Ton avion est prêt à décoller, il n'attend plus que toi._

_ Parfait, tu es géniale !

__ J'étais déjà au courant, mais, c'est bien que tu l'aies remarqué._

Il sourit.

__ Allez, bonnes vacances._

_ Merci.

Tous deux raccrochèrent et Jack reprit sa contemplation du ciel.

_ Dans combien de temps y serons-nous Marco ?

Il avait posé cette question sans même regarder son chauffeur.

_ D'ici une vingtaine de minutes je pense, … Jack, répondit le jeune en regardant dans son rétro.

_ Bien.

Jack s'endormit, bercé par les visions des nuages.

Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elles tournoyaient joyeusement, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Elles prenaient tout un tas de formes différentes. Tantôt roses, tantôt tournesol …

Un arc en ciel jaillit de cette cacophonie champêtre, allant faire le tour de toutes ces fleurs.

Un mouton apparut, avec Jack sur son dos. Ils sautèrent par dessus de petites barrières blanches. O'Neill portait une espèce d'horrible accoutrement de cow-boy cosmique. Rose et jaune. Avec des loupiottes clignotant par intermittence sur son Stetson.

Puis, un bruit atroce se fit entendre. De plus en plus fort, signe que quelque chose se rapprochait.

Jack tourna la tête pour regarder derrière et vit une énorme larve goa'uld, rayée jaune et noir foncer sur lui. Ses grandes dents acérées et sanguinolentes claquant comme des couperets. Tout ce qu'il put faire quand la bête fut trop près de lui à son goût, c'est se protéger la tête de ses bras repliés.

Et là, au moment où la bestiole était censée le toucher, le dévorer, il se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur le haut du dossier de la banquette, une autre sur la vitre de sa portière. Il put se rendre compte que le bruit qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve n'était autre que celui d'un avion. Il venait d'arriver à l'aéroport.

_ Nous sommes …

Marco s'arrêta en voyant la tête de Jack. Pâle, il haletait fort.

_ Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

O'Neill ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Hm ? Ne put que répondre Jack sortant de sa léthargie.

_ Vous allez bien ? Répéta Marco.

_ Oui, juste … un rêve … psychédélique, atroce …

_ Je vois. Nous sommes arrivés.

_ Oui, merci.

La voiture s'arrêta au bas de l'avion de Jack et son chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière après avoir prit le sac de voyage dans le coffre.

Jack sortit péniblement de la voiture.

_ Tenez, monsieur.

_ Marco …

_ Jack, je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

_ Vous aurez quelques jours pour vous entraîner devant votre miroir, sourit le général.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Jack s'étira.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller Jack ?

_ Oui, quelques jours à la maison me remettront d'aplomb, fit ce dernier en tapotant sur l'épaule du chauffeur.

_ Dans ce cas, bon voyage.

_ Merci.

Jack lui serra amicalement la main et se tourna pour monter dans le jet. Décoration assez sobre ; mobilier beige, moquette bleu. Quelques fausses dorures par-ci par-là, rien d'extravagant.

À peine y était-il arrivé qu'il s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils.

Un steward s'approcha. La quarantaine, de l'Air Force comme l'indiquait son uniforme, un sergent du nom de Matlock. Peu de décorations, mais pour servir les couvertures, les plats et les boissons, pas besoin de la Silver Star.

De plus, c'était un homme gentil, serviable, Jack l'aimait bien. Ils s'entendaient bien. Cela leur était déjà arrivé de discuter un peu pendant un voyage. Le général avait ainsi découvert qu'il s'appelait Ronald. Lui, le surnommait Ron. Il avait voulu l'appeler Ronny, une fois, mais le sergent lui avait en souriant que seul sa moitié pouvait l'appeler de la sorte.

Jack avait compris que cet homme était homosexuel, et qu'il ne pouvait et devait pas en parler.

Connerie !

_ Je vous sers quelque chose mon général ?

_ Oui, une bière s'il vous plaît Ron. Guinness de préférence.

_ Tout de suite, monsieur.

O'Neill s'installa aussi nonchalamment et confortablement que possible. La tête à un bout du canapé, les pieds à l'autre.

Le steward revint avec une bouteille de la fameuse bière brune et un grand verre sur un plateau.

_ Vous voulez que je range votre sac, mon général ?

_ Non, merci, ça ira.

Jack s'assit, prit la bouteille et laissa le reste.

_ Toujours pas besoin de verre ? Questionna Ron avec le sourire.

Le général décapsula la bouteille avec ses doigts et posa la capsule sur le plateau.

_ Nop.

Il en but une gorgée et Ron retourna dans son compartiment, ranger ce qui n'avait pas servi.

Enfin, l'avion se mit à rouler et quelques secondes plus tard, il décolla.

O'Neill soupira de soulagement quand il sentit la pression de la poussée augmenter sur son corps.

Trois heures avait passé lorsque le sergent Matlock revint avec un téléphone.

_ Un appel pour vous monsieur.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Une journaliste.

Jack haussa les sourcils puis plissa les yeux.

Depuis quand les journalistes voulaient-ils lui parler ?

_ O'Neill, fit-il tout de même.

_ Bonjour général. Tracy Godfried, du 18 News Exclusiv pour CNN.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'accorder une interview ?

_ A quel sujet ?

Il se méfiait, peut-être y avait-il eu des fuites, une fois de plus, concernant le projet de la Porte des Etoiles.

_ Au sujet de votre sauvetage héroïque de ce matin. J'aimerai aborder le sujet du suicide, de la dépression mais aussi de l'honneur et de la bravoure avec vous. En cette période de guerre contre l'Irak, c'est un sujet brûlant.

Sans blague …

_ Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne suis même pas sur Washington.

_ Je sais, répliqua la journaliste, imperturbable, vous êtes en route pour le Colorado.

_ Comment vous savez ça ?

_ Je suis reporter général O'Neill, ça aide.

Autant pour lui, il aurait dû se rappeler que ceux-là étaient des fouines du genre hors pair et infatigable. Un peu comme Emmet Bregman. Quoique lui, il avait fini par l'apprécier.

_ De toute façon, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

_ Ce refus aurait-il un rapport a …

Jack ne voulut pas en entendre plus, et raccrocha au nez de la demoiselle Godfried. Il savait très bien de quoi elle s'apprêtait à parler et ça ne lui disait rien de se replonger dans ce sujet particulier et particulièrement douloureux.

Ron refit son apparition et Jack lui tendit le téléphone.

_ À l'avenir, soyez gentil, ne me passez plus de journalistes.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Merci.

Sur ce, Jack s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, peu désireux de recommencer le même rêve que tout à l'heure. Il préféra se plonger dans la contemplation des nuages. Seul le point de vue changeait, mais il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Enfin, l'avion amorça sa descente et atterrit.

Une fois le jet totalement immobile, Ron ouvrit la porte-escalier et attendit Jack.

_ Quand nous reverrons-nous ? Questionna le steward alors que le général arrivait vers lui.

O'Neill s'arrêta à deux pas.

_ Si tout va bien, lundi matin. De bonne heure et de bonne humeur.

_ Alors à lundi, sourit le sergent.

_ A lundi, lui répondit Jack en lui serrant la main.

Jack descendit de l'avion et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il faisait beau et doux ici aussi. Une très légère brise accompagnait les rayons du soleil.

Il aperçut un joli cabriolet rouge quelques dizaines de mètres de plus loin, derrière un long et haut grillage. Une jolie blonde en sortit et s'assit sur le capot. Une brune fit de même.

Il s'avança tranquillement vers elles.

Lorsqu'il eût passé le grillage, Sam se redressa et vint à sa rencontre. Elle portait une robe chemise noire, se fermant avec des pressions sur le devant, à même la peau comme le remarqua fébrilement Jack. Un sautoir de petites perles multicolores et des chaussures rouges à talons aiguilles.

Il la serra dans ses bras de la même manière que les autres fois. Ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur son cou. Il embrassa sa peau et se redressa, sans la lâcher.

_ Quelle chance, deux belles femmes et un cabriolet rouge pour moi tout seul.

Sam lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et sourit, heureuse de le voir.

_ Vala, salua Jack.

Cette dernière lui un fit un petit coucou en bougeant simplement les doigts d'une main. Il remarqua que les deux femmes étaient étrangement assorties. Vala portait en effet une mini robe de cuir noir.

_Vraiment mini …_

Et des bottes rouges ; la partie entourant le mollet retombant légèrement le tout agrémenté d'un ruban de soie, attaché autour de la cheville.

_ On y va ? demanda-t-il en sortant de son observation.

_ Avec joie.

Jack jeta son sac à l'arrière et sauta par dessus l'habitacle pour aller se caler de travers sur la banquette, les bras en croix, savourant sa liberté.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent plus galamment et Sam démarra la voiture. Gardant un œil sur la route, cette dernière tourna légèrement la tête vers Jack.

_ Il faut que je dépose Vala à la base, reprit-elle, et après, on pourra rentrer.

_ Pas soucis, fit Jack. J'ai tout mon temps maintenant.

Sam sourit et Vala regarda O'Neill. Assis au milieu de la banquette, les bras sur le haut du dossier, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, il semblait profiter simplement du moment et du soleil.

Cependant, l'envie de le taquiner se fit plus forte.

_ Alors … Jack, commença-t-elle.

Elle avait prononcé le prénom du général avec une délectation évidente.

_ Sam m'a dit pour vous deux.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à O'Neill, un sourire gourmand accroché aux lèvres.

Celui-ci tenta d'en faire abstraction.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

À part Daniel, Teal'c et Cassie, personne n'était encore véritablement au courant pour eux. Tout le monde se doutait plus ou moins que quelque chose se tramait.

Cela faisait pourtant quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ils préféraient être discrets, profiter tranquillement de ce changement dans leur relation. Après tout ce temps à faire comme si de rien n'était, à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux, ils avaient jugé cette période d'adaptation nécessaire.

Toujours est-il que Sam n'avait pas encore pris la peine de mettre les deux autres membres de SG1 au courant.

Elle en avait parlé à Vala ce midi alors qu'elles faisaient une pause déjeuner pendant leur shopping. Histoire de faire la conversation et de pouvoir aller chercher Jack aussitôt fini leur petite sortie entre filles.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû, reprit Vala ?

Sam tendit une oreille intéressée.

_ Si, si bien sûr.

_ Bien. Du coup, je réfléchissais et je me disais que ça doit être … _Hot_ …, fit la brune, très raisonnablement excitée.

Jack et Sam se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

_ _Hot_ ? Répéta O'Neill un peu largué.

_ Hm, hm. Je veux dire, après huit ans sans …

Elle fit des tas de gestes avec les mains et souffla.

_ Vous voyez.

_ … Non …

_ Roh, allez Jack, vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Huit ans sans faire l'amour, au bout d'un moment ça doit forcément … peser un peu …

Sam regarda Vala avec de gros yeux.

_ D'abord ça ne faisait pas huit ans qu'on …, crut bon de préciser O'Neill, enfin pas pour moi et je ne veux pas en entendre, ni en dire plus.

Sa compagne lui en fut reconnaissante.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de Pete ou de Kerry. Ils trouvaient ce sujet un peu trop dur, trop délicat à aborder.

De plus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait connaître les détails des ébats sexuels d'avec leur précédent conjoint.

_ Mais puisque vous le demandez, je crois pouvoir dire qu'on se débrouille plutôt bien.

Sur ce, Jack se rassit dans le fond de son siège et tira nerveusement sur son sweat, même s'il affichait un air sûr de lui.

Sam se focalisa sur la route, et pensa au fait que Jack était vraiment trop modeste.

Dieu …

Il savait y faire, indéniablement.

Tout était … parfait.

Jack en arriva à la même conclusion à propos de « sa blonde ».

Ils se débrouillaient mieux que bien, songea-t-il.

Vala, elle, scrutait précautionneusement le général. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, sans vergogne, elle n'en ratait pas une miette. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce que pouvait être une nuit d'amour avec cet homme.

Une chaleur intense l'envahit et elle lâcha un soupir qui en disait long sur le cours actuel de ses pensées.

Soupir qui arriva bien évidemment aux oreilles du couple.

Jack la regarda, suspicieux, les yeux plissés.

Sam, elle, donna une petite tape sur la cuisse de Vala.

_ Dis donc, pas touche, fit la blonde.

L'autre femme se retourna vers Carter, surprise mais elle reprit bien vite son ton enjoué, limite irrévérencieux.

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça, vous me connaissez Samantha, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Peu en ce qui concerne les hommes, fit cette dernière avec le même sourire, et je vous conseille d'oublier celui-là très vite.

Vala jeta un autre coup d'œil appréciateur à Jack et se rassit convenablement.

_ Dommage, souffla-t-elle avec un énième clin d'œil à l'intention de sa voisine.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête.

Le voyage se termina plus silencieusement ; Vala profita du vent dans ses cheveux, Jack de ses nuages et Sam de la vue dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle engouffra la voiture dans le tunnel menant au parking souterrain du SGC. Vala descendit de la voiture, alla prendre ses sacs dans le coffre et revint vers Sam. Elle la regarda puis son regard se posa sur Jack, qui passait par-dessus le siège passager pour y prendre place.

Un sourire taquin prit place sur son visage pétillant.

_ Pas de bêtises, hein.

_ Bonne soirée, Vala, lui répondit Carter.

Cette dernière se recula et Sam put accélérer. Sacs aux mains, la dernière recrue de SG1 regarda la voiture s'éloigner et perdit son sourire.

Dans la voiture, Jack posa sa main sur la nuque de Sam et la massa légèrement.

Elle sourit et gémit faiblement.

Tout à son massage, Jack détailla « sa » conductrice. Sa robe noire avait légèrement remonté sur ses cuisses fuselées.

Avec tout le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait pour Sam, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer presque de manière primitive parfois.

Et en ce milieu d'après-midi, avec l'air sûr et détendu qu'elle arborait à ce même instant, ses formes mises en valeur par une robe parfaitement ajustée, elle était plus que désirable.

_ Ça va ? s'enquit-elle devant le silence de son compagnon.

_ Hm, hm.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour résister aussi longtemps. Surtout si on considérait le nombre de fois où il aurait pu succomber, mais non, il était resté admirable de retenu.

Ou fou.

Elle aussi.

Et cela avait bien failli les perdre.

Alors qu'il l'observait toujours, Jack fut surpris par la sonnerie du portable de Sam.

Gardant un œil sur la route, elle ouvrit le clapet du téléphone mais ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s'affichait. Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha néanmoins.

_ Allô ? fit-elle avec précaution.

__ Colonel Samantha Carter ?_

_ Qui la demande ?

Sam jeta un œil perplexe à Jack.

__ Tracy Godfried pour 18 News Exclusiv de CNN._

Cette fois-ci, Sam écarquilla les yeux. Elle appuya son téléphone contre son épaule pour que la journaliste ne l'entende pas et informa Jack sur l'identité de son interlocutrice.

Ce fut au tour d'O'Neill d'être surpris. Levant les yeux au ciel, il fit signe à Sam de lui passer le portable.

Elle s'exécuta.

__ Allô ? … Allô ? … Colonel Carter ?_

_ C'est O'Neill. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous parler. Vous nous foutez la paix à moi et à mon entourage ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

__ Vos menaces ne me font pas peur, général O'Neill. Et elles ne m'empêcheront pas de faire mon boulot._

_ Je me fous de savoir si vous avez peur ou non, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous !

Sur ce, il raccrocha, furieux.

Sam l'observa du coin de l'œil et attendit quelques instants pour qu'il se calme et qu'il lui expose posément le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quand il eût laissé tomber sa tête sur le repose-tête de son siège, elle prit la parole.

_ Des fuites sur le SGC ?

Pour quelle autre raison des journalistes chercheraient-ils à les joindre ?

_ Non.

Elle attendit silencieusement qu'il continue.

_ C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

Jack passa un bras derrière l'appui-tête de Sam et posa l'autre sur sa portière.

_ Elle veut mettre en avant mon héroïsme et faire le parallèle avec l'Irak.

Il avait parlé avec le ton faussement détaché qu'il prenait quand par miracle il se permettait de parler de lui.

_ C'était à prévoir, Jack.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'expliqua.

_ Un deux étoiles qui sauve une femme du suicide en pleine rue, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui passe inaperçu.

_ Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! s'emporta-t-il.

Sam ne s'offusqua pas du ton qu'avait pris son compagnon.

_ Je sais, mais il faut que tu t'attendes à voir d'autres journalistes débarquer sous peu.

Jack reporta son attention sur les alentours. Il n'y avait rien a ajouté. Il pourrait toujours appeler le Président Hayes pour avoir son soutien et lui demander de s'occuper de cette Tracy Godfried. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup plus que sa propre tranquillité en jeu. Il connaissait trop bien les journalistes ; quand ils commençaient à fouiller, on ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Et moins ils en trouvaient, plus ils avaient envie de chercher.

De plus, tous les blancs dans sa « biographie » éveilleraient à coup sûr des soupçons qui pourraient être nuisibles au SGC.

Après son désastreux coup de fil et agacée par le mutisme de O'Neill, Tracy Godfried avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Avec l'accord et même la bénédiction de son supérieur, elle avait embarqué équipe et matériel et avait pris le premier avion pour Denver.

Le lendemain de l'incident, en fin de matinée, elle était à Colorado Springs, devant la maison de Sara O'Neill et de son père, mort trois ans plus tôt d'une attaque cardiaque.

Sortant du van de l'antenne local de la chaîne où le matériel avait été installé, elle se munit d'un micro.

Tailleur pantalon blanc, chemisier de soie et escarpins à talons rouges, la jeune femme était d'une élégance et d'une modernité rare. Avec ses cheveux bruns et épais, ondulés selon de larges courbes, elle avait un charme tout à fait télévisuel.

Ajustant sa veste puis ses cheveux, elle s'adressa à son caméraman.

_ Tout est prêt, Chett ?

_ Ça tourne, lui répondit ce dernier, le pouce levé.

Lui était beaucoup moins élégant. Jean délavé et aéré de petits trous, de larges Vans aux pieds, un T-shirt noir passé à manches longues en dessous d'un T-shirt violet à manches courtes avec une inscription fluo et ridicule. Il cachait ses cheveux banalement châtains sous une casquette rouge « NY » à l'envers.

Le preneur de son n'avait rien à lui envier. Pantacourt kaki déformé, même Vans, chemise bleu ciel et froissée. Il portait lui aussi une casquette, d'un style _vintage_, en pied de poule, sur laquelle il coinçait son casque dont il ne couvrait qu'une seule oreille.

_ Enrique ?

_ Le son est bon, répliqua-t-il mollement.

_ Alors on y va.

Ils traversèrent la rue, s'introduisirent dans l'allée du jardin et montèrent sur le perron.

Tracy sonna.

A peine cinq secondes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme, la cinquantaine, des cheveux blonds et courts, des yeux verts un peu fatigués et un sourire chaleureux.

Sara O'Neill savait prendre soin d'elle.

On pouvait deviner un corps bien entretenu sous une robe de dentelle anglaise. Elle était pieds nus.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Madame O'Neill. J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas. Je suis Tracy Godfried pour 18 News Exclusiv de CNN, j'aurai voulu vous parler de votre ex-mari.

_ Vous voulez me parler de Jack ? s'assura-t-elle perplexe.

_ Exactement. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

_ Euh … Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta et d'un geste du bras, invita l'équipe TV à entrer.

L'intérieur était arrangé avec goût.

Le salon présentait des couleurs naturelles et douces, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et cosy.

_ Très joli, se permit Tracy en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

_ Merci. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, fit Sara en lui indiquant le canapé.

La journaliste s'exécuta, suivie par son caméraman qui installa aussitôt la caméra sur le pied qu'il avait apporté.

Sara s'assit sur le fauteuil leur faisant face.

_ Enrique, va chercher Chandra, s'il te plaît.

Le preneur de son sortit aussitôt.

_ Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? offrit l'ex de Jack en parfaite hôte.

_ Non, merci, fit la journaliste.

Sara sourit.

Enrique revint avec une jeune black munie d'un suit-case métallique. Toute de noir vêtue, elle portait des fleurs synthétiques de couleurs flashy dans ses cheveux coiffés à la Alicia Keys et avait pour tout bijou deux grosses boucles d'oreilles d'argent et de pierres semi -précieuses.

_ Bonjour.

Chandra était la maquilleuse.

_ Bonjour, lui répondit Sara.

_ Chandra, tu t'occupes de Madame O'Neill s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'avança vers sa « cliente », posa son suit-case sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sara et regarda son visage.

Sara sourit maladroitement, gênée d'être ainsi observée.

_ Vous avez une peau superbe, la complimenta la jeune femme.

_ Merci.

Voilà, elle était coincée maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter cette entrevue ?

Cette Tracy Godfried lui avait dit vouloir lui parler de Jack et elle avait accepté sans plus réfléchir. Ou avait-elle la tête ?

Et pourquoi vouloir faire un reportage sur Jack d'ailleurs ?

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la maquilleuse.

_ Voilà.

Son teint avait été matifié et ses yeux mis en valeurs. Chandra ramassa ses affaires, se releva et se recula.

Pendant ce temps, Tracy avait revu ses questions et Enrique avait placé un micro sur Sara.

Quand elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, posa ses jambes en biais et réajusta sa robe sur ses genoux, Godfried lui sourit.

D'un sourire de journaliste qui veut mener à bien sa mission.

Mais Sara était trop nerveuse pour s'en rendre compte, elle allait être filmée, elle allait passer à la TV.

_ Je suis quand même surprise que vous fassiez un sujet sur Jack.

_ Eh bien, il a sauvé une jeune femme du suicide hier, en pleine rue.

Sara eût un sourire presque nostalgique.

_ C'est tout Jack, ça.

_ Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer.

L'hôte des lieux se raidit aussitôt et avala bruyamment sa salive.

_ Détendez-vous, madame O'Neill, lui sourit Tracy.

Droite dans son fauteuil, la future interviewée sourit autant que possible, leva les yeux au ciel, jeta une mèche de cheveux imaginaire en arrière, inspira profondément et reposa son regard sur la journaliste, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête.

_ Bien.

La journaliste jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses fiches.

_ Sara O'Neill, vous avez été la femme du Major Général de l'USAF Jack O'Neill. Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

Question bateau mais cela permettait de mettre les choses en place.

Sara haussa les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

_ Oula, eh bien … Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite comme pour aller y chercher les souvenirs. … C'était il y a … voyons … vingt cinq ans de cela. Dans le Minnesota. A une station service.

Elle rit. Cela faisait un peu cliché maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

_ Je faisais le plein de ma Mustang. Lui celui de sa Harley. On a payé et on est partit en même temps. On s'était observés du coin de l'œil tout du long et au moment de démarrer, c'était à celui ou celle qui irait le plus vite.

Elle rit encore.

_ C'était stupide mais on a fait la course sur des petites routes isolées pendant une heure. Puis on s'est arrêtés au bord du lac Supérieur, on s'est présentés et il m'a invité à boire une bière, une Guinness pour être exacte. J'avais déjà deux petits amis à l'époque mais j'ai accepté, continua-t-elle, les yeux fixant le vide, pensive.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Sara reporta vivement son regard sur Tracy.

_ Avant même ma première gorgée de bière, je l'ai embrassé.

La journaliste haussa un sourcil.

_ Ouais. Il avait … un charme fou.

Elle gloussa presque cette fois-ci.

_ J'ai vite laissé tomber les deux autres.

_ Vous êtes séparés aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, depuis treize ans. On est officiellement divorcés depuis six ans.

_ Et pourtant, vous parler de lui sans amertume, presque avec nostalgie.

_ Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous, Jack est un homme bien. Nous sommes toujours en contact. On s'appelle de temps en temps. Ou on s'envoie des mails.

_ Décrivez-nous l'homme qu'il est.

Sara tira machinalement sur sa robe.

_ Il est … très terre à terre, il ne s'embarrasse pas de futilités. Il est droit et honnête, très sarcastique, sourit-elle. C'est ce qui lui a valu cette réputation de tête brûlée je crois.

_ Comment est-il avec les femmes ?

_ … Il ne leur manque jamais de respect.

_ Etait-il ou est-il ce qu'on appelle un coureur de jupons ?

_ Non. Pas mal de femmes lui tournent autour du fait de son charisme et de son charme, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

_ Savez-vous s'il a quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

_ Oui.

Tracy croisa les jambes.

_ Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire, répondit Sara dans un sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute sur sa détermination.

La journaliste prit une brève note sur ses fiches.

_ Parlez-nous du militaire.

Toutes ses demandes étaient douces et polies.

_ Je ne le connais pas, mais il doit sûrement être très méritant pour être là où il en est aujourd'hui.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Deux étoiles.

Godfried hocha la tête.

_ Comment se passait la vie de couple ? Ce ne devait pas être évident avec le travail qu'il faisait.

_ Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand il était absent pendant de longues semaines. Mais toutes les femmes de militaires vous diront la même chose.

_ Quelle a été la cause votre rupture ?

Sara eût la sale impression que Tracy savait déjà bien qu'elle était cette cause. Elle la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, la sondant pour tenter de comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais le masque de Godfried ne flancha pas une seule fois.

Voulait-elle faire pleurer le public ? La faire pleurer elle ? Faire haïr Jack ou le faire aimer ?

Elle répondit prudemment.

_ Le chagrin.

_ Pouvez-vous développer ?

Sara soupira.

_ Le chagrin d'avoir perdu notre unique enfant.

_ Qui s'était tué avec l'arme de service du général O'Neill lui-même. Je me trompe ?

Sara serra les dents.

_ Non.

_ Vous lui en avez voulu ?

_ Oui.

Sa mâchoire ne desserrait pas.

_ Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Sara fusilla Tracy du regard.

_ Cette interview est terminée, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle voulut arracher son micro mais n'y arriva pas.

_ Madame O'Neill.

La voix de la journaliste était toujours aussi calme, presque froide.

_ Sortez de ma maison ! Et enlevez-moi ça ! fit-elle en indiquant rageusement le micro.

_ Madame O'Neill.

_ Dehors ! ordonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tracy se leva. Chett arrêta la caméra et la démonta du pied. Enrique récupéra enfin le micro et Chandra empoigna son suit-case.

Ils prirent tous la direction de la sortie. Tracy fermait la marche et se retourna.

_ Madame O'Neill, je …

_ Fichez le camp.

La journaliste s'exécuta.

Arrivée près du van où l'attendait son équipe, elle tendit son micro à Enrique.

_ Bien, on va la laisser se calmer. On repassera plus tard. En attendant, on va aller manger un morceau et on rendre une petite visite à Jack O'Neill.

Tracy se délectait. Elle adorait quand les affaires sur lesquelles elle travaillait lui présentaient des défis comme celui de faire parler les gens. De proposer un héros aux gens ou de descendre en flammes quelqu'un que tout le monde adulait aveuglément.

Elle adorait faire la lumière sur un fait ou une personne en y mettant toutes ses tripes. Surtout quand, comme c'était le cas en ce moment, elle avait l'exclusivité sur une histoire.

Sara l'observait depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Cette journaliste avait au moins autant de charisme que Jack. Une force naturelle émanait d'elle. Une certaine froideur aussi.

Elle repensa à l'interview.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée embarquer là-dedans mais elle n'avait pas pensé que les questions de la journalistes seraient aussi incisives. Elle avait été bien naïve.

Il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses.

Remarquant que le van de la CNN s'en allait enfin, elle passa des sandales à ses pieds, attrapa son sac et ses clés, et sortit.

N'étant jamais venu chez Sam et habitant à l'autre bout de Colorado Springs, Sara avait dû chercher la rue pendant quelques minutes. L'ayant enfin trouvée, elle s'y engagea prudemment, peu désireuse de tomber nez à nez avec l'équipe TV qui aurait pu avoir la même idée qu'elle.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle remarqua que le van était nulle part en vue.

Elle se gara devant chez Sam et observa un peu la maison avant de se décider à descendre de voiture.

Passant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, elle ferma son véhicule en appuyant sur une télécommandé et le contourna.

Elle poussa le portillon après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et s'engagea sur l'allée menant au perron et à la porte d'entrée.

Ce n'était pas de voir Jack qui la rendait nerveuse mais bel et bien la raison de sa venue, et le fait que pour la première fois elle allait croiser la compagne de son ex-mari. Même si techniquement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle « croisait » Samantha Carter.

Sara s'éclaircit la gorge et sonna.

Ce fut justement Sam qui lui ouvrit et qui, l'ayant reconnue, ne cacha pas sa surprise de la voir sur le pas de sa porte.

_ Madame … O'Neill ?

_ Sara.

Elles se sourirent maladroitement.

_ Je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, colonel.

_ Appelez-moi Sam. Et non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout, lui sourit-elle plus naturellement en se dégageant pour la laisser passer.

_ Merci, je ne serai pas longue.

Elle la fit s'installer dans le salon.

_ Je vais appeler Jack, il est dehors à préparer le barbecue, fit Sam.

Sara sourit, Carter sortit.

Madame O'Neill jeta un œil autour d'elle. L'intérieur était arrangé simplement et chaleureusement.

Comme chez elle, se surprit-elle à penser.

Sauf qu'il y avait ici plus de photos et moins de plantes vertes.

Elle était toujours à son observation quand elle fut appelée d'un « Sara » masculin et inquiet.

Elle se leva en se retournant et vit un Jack O'Neill en jean et T-shirt noir avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé.

_ Bonjour Jack, lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Ils se prirent brièvement dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que Jack embrassait le cou de son ex-femme.

_ Tout va bien ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, mais …

_ Je vais bien, tout va bien.

_ Bon, on allait passer à table, tu vas manger un morceau avec nous et nous raconter ce qui t'amène.

Sara se recula d'un pas, les mains levées devant elle.

_ Non, non. Je ne veux pas déranger.

_ Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, intervint doucement Sam en avançant vers l'ex-couple.

Sara se rendit compte qu'elle avait à peine fait attention à la jeune femme en arrivant.

Elle était superbe vraiment. Bronzée et habillée d'une robe de coton rouge ressemblant à un Marcel avec ces mêmes bretelles et ce même décolleté en U.

La robe s'arrêtait aux genoux et était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur un côté.

_ Ça me ferait même plaisir, continua Sam.

_ C'est gentil.

_ Tu vois, renchérit Jack. Allez, allez vous mettre à table mesdames, fit-il en les poussant vers la salle à manger, je vais chercher un autre couvert et je vous sers.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil. Les deux femmes rirent doucement et se laissèrent faire.

Sam et Sara s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre tandis que Jack apportait couverts, verre, assiette et serviette à son ex-femme. Avant d'aller chercher la nourriture, viande grillée et salade de pommes de terre, il leur servit un peu de vin.

Ne voulant pas que l'attente se fasse dans le silence et étant réellement reconnaissante à Sam de lui être aussi agréable, Sara prit la parole.

_ Encore merci de ne pas m'avoir claqué la porte au nez, fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Carter. J'en connais plus d'une qui n'aurait pas été ravie de voir l'ex-femme de leur compagnon sur la pas de leur porte.

Sam sourit et posa son autre main sur celle de Sara.

_ Je vous en prie. Je suis ravie de vous voir, et Jack aussi.

Ce dernier revenait justement avec un saladier et un plateau de viande pleins.

_ Le met de ces dames est avancé.

Il posa tout sur la table et se plaça entre les chaises des deux femmes pour les servir. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'installa en face de Sam et se servit.

_ Alors Sara … lança-t-il alors qu'il commençait à couper sa viande.

Sam fit de même, Sara ne toucha pas à son assiette et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre.

_ … Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce beau quartier de Colorado Springs ?

_ Une journaliste.

Les deux militaires stoppèrent net leurs gestes.

_ Tracy Godfried ? proposa Sam.

_ Oui, répondit Sara dans un souffle.

Jack repoussa son assiette et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Je vais la faire clouer au pilori, ragea-t-il froidement.

Sur ce, il prit son portable dans une de ses poches de jean et appela Anita.

_ Bonjour, bureau du général O'Neill, que puis-je pour vous ? lui répondit la voix sûre de sa secrétaire.

_ Anita, c'est moi.

_ Ah, chéri, un souci ?

_ Si l'on veut, tu peux me trouver le numéro de Tracy …

Il regarda les deux femmes qui lui faisaient toujours face, incertain.

_ Godfried, répondirent-elles en même temps.

_ Ouais, Tracy Godfried, de CNN.

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle alors qu'il sentait qu'elle était en train d'écrire le nom sur un papier, probablement un de ces post-its multicolores qu'elle affectionnait tant. Je peux te rappeler dans quelques minutes ?

_ Oui, oui. J'attends ton coup de fil.

_ Parfait, à tout de suite mon chou.

_ A tout de suite.

Jack raccrocha en soupirant.

_ Si cette Godfried a le malheur de me répondre de travers, je me ferai un plaisir de suggérer au Président de l'envoyer interviewer les pingouins au Groenland.

Si la situation avait été moins pénible, Sam et Sara auraient ri.

_ Jack, je suis désolée, s'excusa justement Sara. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Sara, je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser aller aussi loin. Ces journalistes, on leur donne la main, ils vous bouffent le bras.

Ce fut le portable de Sam qui les interrompit.

_ Désolée, fit-elle avec une petite grimace.

Elle décrocha tout de suite en voyant que l'appel venait du SGC.

_ Carter.

Elle se leva de table et s'éloigna.

Sara la regarda partir, pensive. Quand Sam eût disparu de son champ de vision, elle se retourna vers Jack avec un sourire en coin.

_ Belle et intelligente.

_ Tu devrais plutôt dire sublime et géniale.

Sara sourit plus largement.

_ Quand est-ce que tu la demandes en mariage ?

_ Encore un peu de vin ? proposa-t-il en lui présentant la bouteille.

_ J'ai à peine touché mon verre, Jack, lui fit-elle inutilement remarquer avec ce sourire qui ne la quittait plus.

Jack reposa la bouteille, encore plus mal à l'aise et ce, même s'il feignait le détachement absolu.

Sam revint le sauver de sa « cruelle » ex-femme. Sara et lui se levèrent à son arrivée.

_ Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Puis regardant Jack, elle lui donna les informations qu'elle pouvait « révéler » devant Sara.

_ Un problème avec SG16.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

_ Sara, je suis ravie de vous avoir revue, fit Carter en lui serrant la main.

_ C'est réciproque, lui sourit l'intéressée.

Sam s'approcha de Jack et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ A plus tard.

_ Hm, fais attention, répondit-il en lui caressant brièvement le bras.

Sur ce, elle quitta la maison.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Anita choisit pour rappeler Jack et lui donner les informations qu'il recherchait.

Sam était à peine sortie de son jardin qu'une jeune femme brune vint l'accoster. Elle était habillée d'un large pull gris à torsades, d'un jean mal coupé et de tennis blanches passées de mode depuis des lustres.

_ Excusez-moi. S'il vous plaît ?

Sam se retourna.

_ Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger, c'est bien ici qu'habite le général Jack O'Neill ? fit-elle en indiquant la maison.

_ Vous êtes qui ? demanda aussitôt Carter, méfiante.

_ Marilyn Bridges. Il se trouve qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et …

Sam se fit plus avenante.

_ … que la journaliste de CNN, mademoiselle Godfried, m'a demandé de sauter dans le premier avion et de la rejoindre ici, continua la jeune femme.

Justement, Sam aperçut le fourgon de la chaîne déboucher au coin de la rue et s'avancer vers elles.

Jack sortit en trombe de la maison, Sara sur ses talons et le portable à la main. Il était en conversation avec Tracy quand celle-ci lui avait distraitement annoncé qu'elle arrivait devant « chez lui ».

Quand le van s'arrêta, elle en sortit, en bondit presque, un micro à la main, prête à sauter à la gorge du petit groupe d'infortunés.

_ Génial, une réunion de famille, fit-elle les yeux brillants.

Cela allait lui donner d'excellentes images.

_ Jack, j'y vais, l'informa Sam, heureuse d'avoir une échappatoire.

_ Où allez-vous, colonel ? Je veux vous parler à vous aussi.

_ J'ai pas le temps pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en montant dans sa Mustang alors que Tracy s'amenait déjà vers elle, suivit de son caméraman.

Elle démarra en trombe et faillit rouler sur l'un des pieds d'Enrique qui fit un sacré bond en arrière.

Le tout sous les yeux ébahis de Marilyn.

« Cette femme, un colonel ? » pensa-t-elle admirative.

Quand la voiture eût disparu, elle reporta son attention sur Jack avec une lueur appréciative qui mit mal à l'aise le concerné. Elle l'observait avec un sourire béa. Sara la regardait avec un air mi-amusé, mi-effaré.

Puis elle se tourna vers son ex-mari, lui demandant silencieusement de faire les présentations.

Il s'exécuta avec une légère réticence.

_ Sara, je te présente Marina.

_ Marilyn, le corrigea l'intéressée sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Marilyn. La jeune femme … à qui je dois ma célébrité, fit-il, pince sans rire.

Puis il se tourna vers la rescapée.

_ Marilyn, voici Sara O'Neill, mon ex-femme.

Le sourire de mademoiselle Bridges trembla au nom de Sara mais retrouva sa vigueur aux derniers mots de la phrase de Jack.

Tracy les regardait et donnait des indications à son caméraman. Resserrer ou élargir les plans, zoomer, faire un panoramique sur les trois visages.

Maintenant que tout le monde était présenté, elle allait pouvoir intervenir.

_ Général O'Neill ?

_ Vous, fit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Il ne criait pas. Sa présence et son charisme le faisaient pour lui.

« Si les regards pouvaient tuer, pensa la reporter, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

_ J'en ai marre de vous dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

_ Qui est le colonel Carter pour vous ? le coupa-t-elle.

_ Fermez-la et écoutez-moi, ordonna Jack, durement.

Mais le ton du général endurci et sévère n'eut aucun effet sur Tracy.

_ Votre compagne ?

O'Neill s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées, elle ne recula pas.

_ Si vous continuez à emmerder mon entourage, je vous fais retirer votre carte de presse et je m'assure que le prochain boulot que vous trouverez, ce sera récurer les chiottes en enfer.

Il fit une pause histoire que les mots s'imprègnent bien dans le cerveau borné de la journaliste.

_ J'ai été clair ?

_ Général, les gens ont le droit de savoir. Tout le monde se pose des questions sur l'homme en uniforme qui a sauvé une femme du suicide.

_ Je m'en fous. Royalement.

Il se retourna et allait parler à Marilyn quand Tracy revint à la charge avec le sempiternel couplet.

_ Que faites-vous de la liberté de la presse ?

Il ne répondit rien. Avec les aspects particuliers de son boulot, la liberté de la presse était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Surtout qu'aux Etats-Unis, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la presse était loin de manquer de libertés. _A priori._

_ Marilyn, fit-il aussi calmement que possible, content de voir que vous allez mieux.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_ C'est à vous que je le dois, répondit-elle.

Il pressa légèrement son épaule. Elle fut à deux doigts de défaillir sous l'œil de la caméra mais Jack ne le vit pas car il s'était déjà tourné vers son ex-femme.

_ Sara, tu pourrais me déposer quelque part ?

_ Bien sûr.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la maison.

_ Général O'Neill, attaqua encore Tracy qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, avez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

Il prit Sara par l'épaule et ne se retourna pas, ne broncha pas.

_ Tu devrais dire quelque chose, sinon, elle va effectivement croire que tu as quelque chose à cacher.

_ Qu'elle croit ce qu'elle veut, répondit Jack calmement.

Ils rentrèrent récupérer les affaires de Sara puis ressortirent en fermant la maison.

Tracy et son équipe étaient toujours là, filmant et scrutant, à l'affût du moindre élément pouvant compléter leur affaire.

Jack et Sara s'installèrent tranquillement dans la voiture de cette dernière, sa vieille Mustang beige.

_ Toujours la même tire ? plaisanta O'Neill en s'attachant.

_ Oui, je suis constamment en train de la réparer mais je l'adore.

Jack lui sourit.

_ Alors, tu veux aller où ? continua-t-elle en mettant le contact.

_ Roule, je te le dirai après.

Il focalisa ensuite son attention sur Tracy, leva la main et bougea les doigts en un « Bye Bye » muet digne de Vala.

Elle le regarda partir, les mains sur les hanches, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre pieds.

_ Marilyn, merci d'être venue.

Elle alla lui serrer la main.

_ Je vous en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Tracy avait déjà interviewée la jeune rescapée**,** alors qu'elle était toujours en observation à l'hôpital.

Cela avait été bref ; le suicide de la jeune femme, bien que reflet d'un phénomène de société prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, n'était pas le sujet qui intéressait le plus la journaliste.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre l'accent sur l'originalité du sauvetage. Les Etats-Unis, dans les temps durs qu'ils traversaient, avaient besoin de héros en uniforme.

Jack O'Neill était le candidat idéal.

_ Venez, allons prendre un café. Je vais vous dire à quoi j'ai pensé pour votre interview commune avec le général O'Neill.

Docile, émerveillée par la présence de la journaliste et enthousiasmée par l'idée d'une nouvelle entrevue avec son sauveur, elle suivit Tracy qui la poussait dans le van, l'air de rien, d'une main dans le dos.

Après s'être suffisamment éloigné de la maison de Sam, Jack jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que lui et Sara n'étaient pas suivis.

_ Tu sais où est Cheyenne Mountain ?

_ Bien sûr Jack, tout le monde le sait ici.

_ Hm, dépose-moi là bas, s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord.

Elle mit son clignotant à gauche et tourna, prenant ainsi la direction de la base.

_ J'y serai tranquille. Et tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, parce qu'elle risque de revenir à la charge.

_ J'ai le droit d'y aller ?

_ Je suis le patron, fit-il fièrement. Si ça me chante d'y faire entrer quelqu'un, je le fais. Surtout si c'est pour protéger cette personne et que je sais qu'elle sait tenir sa langue.

Elle sourit.

_ Je ne sais pas Jack. Elle m'a déjà interrogée, que pourrait-elle me vouloir de plus ?

_ Tu l'as virée de chez toi avant qu'elle ait pu finir son petit numéro. Crois-moi, elle ne va pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Sara soupira, regardant pendant un bref instant son côté de la route.

_ Très bien, j'accepte votre proposition jeune homme, lui sourit-elle.

Jack grimaça.

_ J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire « gros malin, je le sais, je plaisantais ».

_ Mais j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle « jeune homme ».

Son ex-femme eût un petit rire nerveux.

_ Vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle.

_ Attention à ce que vous dites, madame, fit-il avec un air faussement sévère. Je pourrais vous faire mettre aux fers pour outrage à un deux étoiles.

_ Ça existe ça ? demanda Sara, dubitative.

_ Bien sûr. Je crois … Je sais pas.

Cette fois-ci, elle rit franchement.

_ Tu ne changeras pas.

_ C'est mal ?

_ Ça dépend.

Il allait lui demander pourquoi, quand il s'aperçu qu'ils arrivaient devant les grilles de la base.

Sara s'arrêta et il sortit de la voiture, refermant aussitôt la portière, il se pencha pour lui parler par la vitre ouverte.

_ Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour une minute.

_ D'accord.

En se relevant, il tapa de sa main ouverte sur l'intérieur de la portière, puis se dirigea vers les deux gardes en poste.

Quand ils virent Jack arriver, ils lui adressèrent un garde à vous et un salut impeccables.

_ Repos, fit- O'Neill après un léger salut en entrant dans leur cabine. J'ai une civile avec moi, vous pouvez me donner un badge ?

_ Oui, mon général, quel niveau d'accréditation ?

_ Sous niveau 1.

L'accréditation de « sous niveau 1 » était réservée aux civils ne travaillant pas sur le projet Porte des Etoiles mais ayant connaissance de son existence.

Pete Shanahan avait reçu la même lorsqu'il était venu voir Jacob Carter.

_ Voici, mon général.

_ Merci sergent.

Sur ce, Jack rejoignit Sara, monta dans la Mustang, et lui tendit le badge qu'elle accrocha aussitôt à une bretelle de sa robe.

L'autre soldat fit lever la barrière et l'ex-madame O'Neill put s'engager dans le tunnel menant au parking.

_ Wow, c'est immense !

C'était une large place souterraine, fraîche et éclairée de néons blancs. Des striures noires et jaunes parcouraient le plafond et le sol ici et là. Elle avait des allures de cathédrales à l'architecture moderne.

_ Ouep, on aime bien faire les choses en grand.

_ Il y a un parking visiteurs, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_ Nop, on a pas de visiteurs de ce genre, sourit Jack, goguenard.

_ Oui, évidemment.

_ Tu n'as qu'à te mettre là, fit-il en indiquant une place libre du doigt.

Deux voitures plus loin se trouvait le bolide rouge de Sam.

Une fois garée, Sara regarda la plaque vissée au mur, devant le net de sa vieille Mustang. Deux étoiles blanches sur un fond bleu marine, et un nom : « O'Neill ».

_ O'Neill ?

_ C'est la place qui m'est attribuée pour les fois où je reviens ici.

_ Aah.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et sous la direction de Jack, prirent le chemin des ascenseurs.

_ J'aurai le droit de voir la bête ? s'enquit Sara, curieuse.

_ Peut-être. Ça dépend d'un tas de choses, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Si c'est tranquille, je t'emmènerai la voir, mais de loin.

_ Ok.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Jack inséra sa carte dans un lecteur et appuya sur un bouton. Il avait sélectionné l'étage des quartiers.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sara qui sourit.

_ Tu m'emmènes où ?

_ Dans tes quartiers. Si les sergents de tout à l'heure ont bien fait leur boulot, ils ont prévenu le commandant de la base que j'arrivais avec une invitée de marque et la suite V.I.P t'aura été préparée.

Sara haussa les sourcils, perplexes.

_ Des quartiers ? V.I.P ? Je vais rester combien de temps ici ?

_ Pas longtemps ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste pour que tu puisses m'attendre tranquillement. Il faut que j'aille voir Hank, le général Landry, qui est le boss ici et que je passe un coup de fil.

_ Au président.

_ Oui. Après, si tout se passe comme prévu, je pourrai te montrer la porte.

_ Très bien.

Ils se sourirent.

Après quelques secondes passées dans un silence méditatif, l'ascenseur arriva enfin au niveau voulu et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hank les attendait.

_ Général, salua-t-il.

_ Général, répondit Jack.

_ Madame, bienvenue.

Landry tendit la main à l'ex-femme d'O'Neill qui la serra aussitôt.

_ Merci, répondit-elle, sincère.

Jack fit les présentations.

_ Général Hank Landry, Sara O'Neill. Sara O'Neill, général Hank Landry.

_ Enchantée, fit Sara avec un signe de tête.

_ C'est réciproque, répondit le commandant de la base, gentleman.

Deux scientifiques en blouse et un capitaine en uniforme d'apparat qui passaient par là juste au même moment, se retournèrent, interloqués, en entendant le nom de famille de Sara.

Ni les généraux ni la principale intéressée n'y prêtèrent attention.

_ Venez, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

Hank les conduisit quelques mètres plus loin et ouvrit une porte. Il pénétra le premier dans la pièce et fit signe à Sara d'entrer.

Jack resta sur le seuil et s'appuya contre le chambranle.

_ Comme je le dis souvent, c'est pas le Ritz, remarqua-t-il, mais c'est ce qu'on a de mieux.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

_ Si ce n'est un manque certain de fenêtre et de lumière du jour, ça me va très bien.

Jack et Hank sourirent. Landry prit la direction de la sortie. Jack entra pour le laisser passer.

_ Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Madame O'Neill, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, le garde que je vous assignerai pour votre sécurité se chargera de vous l'apporter.

Sara regarda O'Neill qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

_ Merci beaucoup général Landry.

_ Je vous en prie. Et appelez-moi Hank.

Ils se sourirent et Sara hocha la tête.

_ Jack, passe me voir quand tu veux. Sauf problème, je serai dans mon bureau.

_ J'arrive dans deux minutes.

_ Très bien. Madame O'Neill, salua-t-il.

_ Sara.

_ Sara. A tout de suite Jack.

_ Ouep.

O'Neill regarda son ami s'éloigner et ferma la porte.

_ Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à son ex-femme.

_ Très bien. J'ai juste très faim et très soif, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Oh, désolé. Avec mon entrée dans le monde people, toutes les petites choses quotidiennes me sortent de la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe au soldat qui arrivait, vraisemblablement envoyé par Hank.

_ Première classe Fernandez, se présenta le jeune homme. J'ai reçu l'ordre de veiller sur votre femme.

Jack, et Sara qui l'avait rejoint, écarquillèrent les yeux de concert.

_ C'est … Elle …

_ Je suis son ex-femme, intervint « sa femme » lorsqu'elle vit, amusée, que « son mari » avait du mal à s'exprimer.

_ Oh, pardon madame, monsieur.

_ Oui, bon, repos soldat.

Ce dernier s'exécuta.

_ Escortez … mon ex-femme jusqu'au mess. Et planquez les gâteaux au chocolat, elle en raffole, ajouta Jack, goguenard.

Sara lui tapa le bras.

_ A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit Fernandez, crispé.

_ Détendez-vous, soldat, je vais pas vous bouffer.

_ Oui mon général.

Jack attendit quelques secondes pour voir si le soldat se détendait, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il grimaça et posa une main dans le haut du dos de Sara.

_ Oui, bon, je vais te laisser, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ A tout à l'heure. Sergent.

Fernandez se mit au garde à vous et ne le quitta que lorsque Jack eût disparu au coin d'un couloir.

_ Il plaisantait vous savez.

Le jeune soldat reporta son attention sur Sara, elle lui aurait annoncé avoir mangé des sushis avec Dieu qu'il ne l'aurait pas regardée autrement.

_ Madame ?

_ A propos des gâteaux au chocolat. C'est vrai que je les aime mais vous n'avez pas besoin de les cacher.

_ Oui, madame.

Elle retint péniblement le fou rire qui menaçait de jaillir d'elle. Ce pauvre garçon était à n'en pas douter un très bon soldat mais également d'une naïveté achevée.

Jack, de son côté, était arrivé au bureau de Hank, qui l'attendait et avait laissé la porte ouverte.

_ Ah, te voilà. Tout va bien?

_ Oui, rien qu'un souci avec une idiote un peu trop zélée.

Landry haussa les sourcils, perdu.

_ Tracy Goodman. Non … Goodfrench?

Son collègue affichait une mine de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Raah ! God … quelque chose …

Jack soupira.

_ Sara et Sam m'ont pourtant redit son nom. Bref, il faut que j'appelle mon ami le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le téléphone rouge.

_ Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. Je …

Hank montra du pouce la porte menant à la salle de briefing, indiquant ainsi son intention de laisser Jack seul.

_ Non, tu peux rester.

_ Ok.

Jack décrocha le combiné et appuya sur le bouton de la ligne directe avec le bureau ovale.

__ Secrétariat du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, j'écoute._

_ Général O'Neill, je souhaiterai parler au Président, c'est urgent.

__ Tout de suite, général._

Le nom d'O'Neill était connu comme celui d'Abraham Lincoln par les secrétaires du bureau ovale.

Hayes lui-même avait donné la consigne qu'on lui passe Jack O'Neill, qu'il soit occupé ou pas, à l'étranger ou non.

__ Jack ! lui répondit la voix franche de son commandant suprême. On a un problème ?_

_ Moi oui, monsieur le président. Et il se peut que vous en ayez aussi un dans peu de temps.

__ Que se passe-t-il ?_

_ Une journaliste aux dents longues, monsieur.

__ Pour cette malheureuse qui a tenté de se suicider ?_

Jack s'assit dans ce qui était maintenant son ex-fauteuil. Hank prit place dans l'un siège qui faisait face à son bureau.

_ Oui, monsieur.

__ Qui est cette journaliste ?_

_ Tracy God … je sais plus quoi.

__ Godfried ?_

_ Oui, c'est ça monsieur. Vous la connaissez ?

__ Elle a reçu un prix il y a quelques mois de ça pour un article sur les cartels colombiens._

_ Hm. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre le mot « non ».

Jack s'installa confortablement, faisant basculer un peu en arrière le dossier de son fauteuil.

__ Elle est intègre, pour autant que je puisse en dire Jack._

_ Elle est … emmerdante … monsieur le président.

O'Neill voyait, en pensée, le président sourire à sa remarque pour le moins honnête.

__ Vous savez Jack, la célébrité va avec l'héroïsme. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle fasse un papier sur vous. Une bonne presse peut toujours servir. Du moins tant qu'elle ne va pas au-delà des limites imposées par le « classé confidentiel »._

_ C'est ce que je crains, monsieur.

__ Vous vous en faites trop._

_ Monsieur le président, sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre. Elle a débarqué à Springs avec sa troupe de petits saltimbanques, elle a fait venir la femme qui a tenté de se suicider, elle a été jusqu'à débarquer chez mon ex-femme pour l'interviewer et après ça, elle s'est ramené chez le colonel Carter avec mademoiselle Bridges.

__ C'est la rescapée ?_

_ Oui. Monsieur, je ne la sens pas cette God-machin, là.

__ Je vois ça._

Quelques secondes passèrent. Hank et Jack se regardaient, impatients de connaître la décision de leur supérieur. O'Neill entendait ce dernier se frotter le visage, cherchant la solution.

__ Je vais l'appeler._

Jack eût l'air surpris alors qu'un sourire idiot se dessinait sur son visage.

Le président Hayes allait faire ça pour lui ?

_ Merci monsieur.

__ De rien Jack. Elle vous laissera tranquille vous et votre entourage._

_ C'est tout ce que je demande.

__ Je m'en occupe tout de suite._

_ Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

__ Arrêtez de me remercier Jack, je vous dois bien ça._

Le « héros » ne répondit rien.

__ Je vais donc vous laisser. Vous serez de retour lundi, je crois ?_

_ Oui, monsieur.

__ Alors, passez me voir dès que vous serez arrivé._

_ A vos ordres.

__ Bonnes vacances Jack._

_ Merci monsieur.

Et les deux hommes raccrochèrent.

_ Alors ? demanda Hank en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

_ Le big boss m'a à la bonne, sourit Jack, fièrement.

Landry lui rendit son sourire.

_ Tant mieux.

Jack tapa dans ses mains, plus que satisfait, puis reprit la parole après quelques secondes.

_ Au fait, c'était quoi le problème avec SG16 ?

_ Comment tu sais qu'il y avait un problème avec cette équipe ?

O'Neill plissa des yeux et le général Landry fit de même.

Il était vrai que par un bizarre concours de circonstances, Jack n'avait toujours pas mis Hank au courant de sa relation avec Sam, et cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir fait non plus.

Il se leva, alla fermer les portes et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Il gonfla ses joues en signe de réflexion, puis relâcha l'air dans un « poup-pouf » presque inaudible.

_ Comment te dire ça … ?

_ Vous sortez ensemble ? proposa Landry, perspicace et amusé par la soudaine pudeur de son collègue.

_ Voilà.

_ Pourquoi aucun de vous ne me l'a-t-il dit avant ?

Le menton dans la poitrine, ses doigts jouant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir, Jack cherchait la meilleure réponse à donner.

_ Eh ben, déjà, on est pas du genre à trop s'afficher, enfin Carter un peu si. Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est, on cherche toujours le meilleur moment et …

_ On recule toujours l'échéance ?

_ C'est ça. Parce que bon, je suis ton patron, son patron. Toi tu es son patron, c'est …

_ Particulier ?

Le sourire de Hank s'élargissait au fur à mesure que Jack tentait de s'expliquer.

_ Oui, voilà.

_ Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

O'Neill fit un tour d'horizon de la décoration du bureau.

_ Jack ?

Landry claqua des doigts.

_ Jack ?

Le commandement de la base allait le tuer quand il saurait qu'en presque deux ans, « ils » n'avaient pas _réussi_ à trouver le bon moment.

_ Pas si longtemps, en fait.

Hank posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

_ Un peu plus d'an.

Jack pensa que son ami allait se décrocher la tête des épaules à force de l'avancer vers lui, sous le choc de l'annonce.

Se sentant fautif, il eût une grimace contrite.

Il leva les mains devant lui.

_ C'était vraiment indépendant de notre volonté, fit-il en guise d'excuse.

Voyant que Landry ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

_ On est toujours amis ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé à la Ultrabright.

_ Oui. Et pour en revenir à SG16, reprit Hank en retrouvant ses esprits, ils sont tombés sur des … sympathisants de l'Alliance Luxienne plutôt féroces. J'ai envoyé SG1, 3 et 12 à leur rescousse. Ils sont partis juste quand tu arrivais.

_ Entendu.

_ Pour le reste, je suis un peu déçu, sourit-il malgré tout, mais je comprends.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui.

_ Sûr, sûr ?

_ Jack, menaça-t-il.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller retrouver Sara au mess. J'ai peur qu'elle me pique mon gâteau au chocolat.

Hank sourit largement.

_ File alors.

_ A vos ordres, mon général.

Jack se leva et sortit aussitôt, rassuré à plus d'un titre.

Tracy Godfried et toute sa troupe s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit bar branché, avec salons privés, pour pouvoir poser la caméra et prendre quelques nouvelles images et impressions de Marilyn.

L'équipe s'était installée dans une alcôve aux fauteuils moelleux et rideaux lourds, le tout d'un pourpre sombre. L'endroit était éclairé de quelques diodes dans le mur et photophores disposés aléatoirement sur la table basse.

Marilyn s'était assise bien au fond du canapé longeant le mur les mains croisées sur les cuisses. Elle avait l'air d'une brave fille que les lumières de la gloire faisaient naïvement rêver. Elle observait tout avec un émerveillement non-feint. Elle admirait Tracy, pensant que la journaliste l'appréciait sincèrement. Elle se trompait gravement.

Godfried n'aimait rien et personne à part son métier, la mode et elle-même.

Dans le milieu, elle était surnommé « la reine des glaces ». Elle se fichait de ce que l'on pensait d'elle, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire les meilleurs articles qui soient.

Elle prenait tous les sujets, pourvu que ça serve sa carrière et c'était indéniablement le cas avec le dernier sujet qui l'occupait.

Elle allait se faire ce fichu général. Si possible dans tous les sens du terme.

Quand la lumière, le son et le maquillage furent prêts, elle prit la parole.

_ Mademoiselle Bridges, nous avions déjà établi lors de notre précédente entrevue que …

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Dans sa poche de veste, son portable vibrait. Elle avait pour règle de ne jamais rater un coup de fil, sa carrière et sa vie par de là même, en dépendaient.

Voyant le numéro masqué, elle décrocha, méfiante.

_ Godfried ?

__ Bonjour mademoiselle Godfried, lui fit une voix féminine, le président des Etats-Unis souhaiterait vous parler. Voulez-vous prendre l'appel ?_

_ Euh … Oui.

A l'annonce de son interlocutrice, les yeux de la journaliste avaient pris des allures de soucoupes. Ses grands yeux noirs ayant presque un côté inquiétant dans le blanc des globes.

__ Je vous le passe._

Elle resta la bouche ouverte.

Son équipe et Marilyn la regardaient comme si elle s'était mise à parler en papou.

__ Mademoiselle Godfried ?_

_ Oui. Oui monsieur, reprit-elle plus fermement.

__ Bonjour, Henry Hayes, se présenta l'homme, un sourire dans la voix._

_ Bonjour, monsieur le président.

Les yeux en soucoupe devinrent un symptôme commun à l'assemblée.

__ J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas,_

_ Non, non. Je … Tout va bien.

__ Bien. Je vous appelle car il paraît que vous vous montrez particulièrement insistante auprès d'un de nos meilleurs officiers. Vous voyez de qui il s'agit, à n'en pas douter._

_ Oui, mais …

__ Bien. Voyez-vous, Jack O'Neill fait partie de ces hommes qui travaillent mieux quand ils sont tranquilles dans leur coin. Et le travail du général O'Neill est crucial, vous comprendrez donc que j'apprécierai que vous le laissiez en paix, ainsi que son entourage._

_ Oui, mais …

__ Parfait. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Vous avez vos affaires à récupérer. Votre producteur vous attend à Washington. Bonne journée mademoiselle Godfried._

_ Merc …

La tonalité lui coupa la parole.

Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, une colère sourde s'empara d'elle.

« Alors comme ça, on se croit au dessus de tout parce qu'on a le président dans la poche ?! Tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire mon grand ! »

_ On remballe, ordonna-t-elle froidement. On va aller faire le pied de grue devant la maison du colonel Carter, puisque c'est apparemment là que vit O'Neill.

_ Trac' ? S'enquit Chett.

_ On ne discute pas.

Sortant de l'alcôve, elle envoya rageusement valser le rideau qui lui barrait le chemin. Il émit une plainte légère avant de retomber et de vaciller au-dessus du sol.

Dociles et ne voulant surtout pas « réveiller le dragon », ils la suivirent dehors et montèrent dans le van que Chett fit démarrer en trombe.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le van arrivait devant la maison de Sam et freinait dans un crissement de pneus irritant.

Sur le tableau de bord, des choses glissèrent et allèrent cogner dans le pare-brise.

Chett n'avait pas encore coupé le moteur que Tracy balançait déjà la portière pour l'ouvrir en grand et sautait hors du véhicule. Elle bouscula le portillon qui alla s'écraser dans la haie adjacente dans un bruissement de petites feuilles. Elle remonta l'allée à grandes enjambées, faisant claquer ses talons sur le dallage.

Arrivée sur le perron, elle récupéra son sourire avenant, se le plaqua sur le visage et ajusta sa veste avant de frapper à la porte.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle réitéra le geste, plus fort, une première, puis une deuxième fois. En vain.

Elle retourna au van, rageuse.

_ On attend jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Je déteste qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues, fit-elle alors qu'elle allumait son ordinateur pour surfer sur le net via une connexion satellite.

Personne ne répondit à son invective.

Au mess, Sara et Jack avaient déjeuné sous quelques regards curieux. Apparemment, la nouvelle de la visite de « la femme du général » commençait à se répandre.

Même si cela leur faisait un peu bizarre d'être de nouveau considérés comme un couple, ils n'y prêtèrent pas trop attention. Ils étaient à l'aise dans leur nouvelle relation, ils avaient réussi à devenir bons amis pour préserver le souvenir de leur fils, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient à la base quand l'alarme résonna alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien dans les quartiers attribués à Sara.

_ Ça doit être eux. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu ne bouges surtout pas d'ici. Je reviendrai te chercher.

_ Compris.

Jack ne lui sourit même pas cette fois. Il avait remis son masque de général et s'était engouffré dans le couloir, direction la salle d'embarquement.

Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors que l'équipe médicale évacuait, sur civière, un membre de SG16 blessé à la jambe et que Mitchell finissait de faire un premier rapport au général Landry.

Sam eût l'air plus que surpris lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en civil, ses bras se balançant activement alors qu'il courait plus qu'il ne marchait.

_ Mon général ?

_ C'est bien moi.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux plissés, lui demandant tacitement si tout allait bien.

_ J'ai décidé que votre technique de repli était la meilleure, Carter.

Il faisait évidemment référence à sa retraite stratégique devant Godfried quelques heures plus tôt.

Hank les regardait, amusé. Maintenant qu'il savait, il les voyait différemment.

Jack le remarqua et lui envoya une grimace devant la mine perplexe de Sam.

_ Bon, tout le monde à l'infirmerie et puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. On se revoit demain à 8 heures 30.

Il partit de son côté pour rejoindre son bureau, tandis que SG1, 3, 12 et le reste de SG16 prenaient la porte opposée pour la petite visite médicale habituelle.

Cependant, Sam et Jack restèrent à l'arrière du peloton.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Jack et seulement lui puisse l'entendre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cette grimace au général Landry.

Jack regarda ses doigts.

_ Mon général ?

_ J'ai dû lui dire.

_ Lui dire quoi ?

Il posa sur elle un regard explicite.

_ Oh.

Comme Jack ne disait rien, elle continua.

_ Et comment l'a-t-il pris ?

_ Plutôt bien. Juste un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de grimacer.

_ Oui, ça se comprend.

_ Sara est là, au fait.

_ Vraiment ? C'est … bien, non ?

_ Si.

Ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Jack sentit le besoin de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

_ Je lui ai dit que je lui montrerai la Porte.

Sam le regarda avec les sourcils haussés, un sourire un coin et une lueur plus qu'amusée dans les yeux. Tout son visage se moquait de lui et semblait lui dire « Tiens donc, comme c'est bizarre … »

_ Je vais donc …

Il indiqua du pouce un point derrière lui.

_ Faites, faites, mon général, lui répondit sa compagne au bord de l'hilarité.

_ Bon, Sam, arrêtez de draguer et venez là, lui cria Vala, un large sourire peint sur le visage.

Des deux mains, elle lui faisait vivement signe d'entrer.

Sam, abasourdie par l'audace de son amie, la regarda d'abord, bouche bée, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Puis elle baissa la tête, gênée par des paroles si explicites.

Jack s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Je vous laisse, lui fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Sam hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées et regarda Jack s'éloigner. Puis elle entra dans l'infirmerie et fut accueillie par des mines amusées. La sienne resta aussi impassible que possible. Même si ce petit intermède la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait rien à dire, à prouver, à infirmer ou à cacher.

Jack frappa à la porte de Sara puis entra sans attendre d'autorisation. Son ex-femme était allongée sur le lit et paisiblement endormie. Il eût un petit sourire puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne verrait pas la Porte des étoiles tout de suite.

Dans le van, Tracy pianotait presque frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur et ne s'arrêtait de martyriser la pauvre machine que quand une information retenait son attention. Là, ses yeux fixaient intensément l'écran comme si elle voulait rentrer dedans.

Ses collègues tentaient de faire passer le temps. Marilyn et Chandra étaient parties faire un tour dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Enrique dormait, les pieds ramenés sur la banquette, les bras croisés sur le torse et Chett jouait sur son téléphone portable.

_ Je l'ai, la garce ! s'écria soudain la reporter.

Enrique se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber entre le siège conducteur et le sien.

Chett lâcha son portable qui, après quelques chocs contre le volant et le levier de vitesse, tomba à ses pieds.

_ Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en tentant de le rattraper.

_ Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter. Docteur en astrophysique, elle pourrait devenir astronaute mais préfère travailler dans un truc minable sous une montagne.

_ Et ? fit Enrique, mollement et pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

_ Et ça sent le scoop. Le président m'a dit que le travail d'O'Neill était « crucial » et il travaille au Pentagone. Il a aussi travaillé avec cette Carter. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi ? S'enquit Chett, fin connaisseur de l'appétit vorace de Tracy pour les affaires de taille.

_ Faire passer mon petit sujet sur le patriotisme à l'étape supérieure.

Le caméraman et le preneur de son se regardèrent avec de grands yeux d'enfants effrayés. Tracy s'en rendit compte et fut agacée.

_ Il se pourrait bien que … Oh, laissez tomber !

Elle ouvrit un fichier sur son ordinateur, sortit son téléphone cellulaire et composa le numéro qu'elle lisait à voix basse.

__ Standard du NORAD._

_ Bonjour je suis Helena Carter, fit la journaliste de sa voix la plus aimable, j'aimerai parler au colonel Carter s'il vous plaît.

__ Je suis désolé, lui répondit le standardiste, il est impo …_

_ S'il vous plaît, c'est important et je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable. Je suis sa belle-sœur.

__ Attendez._

Elle entendit des voies étouffées, puis des crépitements indiquant que son interlocuteur était de retour.

__ Je vais vous la passer._

_ Merci infiniment.

Une douce musique lui répondit, « Imagine » de John Lennon. Tracy tapotait nerveusement et soupira longuement. Presque deux minutes plus tard, la voix inquiète de Samantha la ramena à la réalité.

__ Helena ?_

Tracy eût un sourire diabolique. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine.

__ Helena ?_

_ C'est moi. Je ne te dérange pas ?

__ ... Non, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone, je suis devant chez toi, tu peux venir ?

__ Devant chez … Oui … Je … Bien sûr. Je serai là dans …_

La reporter imaginait le colonel en train de regarder sa montre.

__ Dans vingt minutes._

_ Très bien, je t'attends.

__ A tout de suite._

Et elle raccrocha.

Tracy fit de même, plus que satisfaite.

_ Tu cours droit à la catastrophe, lui fit justement remarquer Chett.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant dire à Enrique d'aller chercher Marilyn et Chandra. Une fois qu'il fut sorti du van, elle demanda à son caméraman de démarrer.

_ On va où ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

_ Nulle part. Quand les trois autres seront revenus, on ira se garer plus loin histoire de se faire discrets.

_ Tu sais, quand le colonel Carter se rendra compta que tu l'as menée en bateau, elle risque de mettre ta tête à prix.

_ T'en fais donc pas pour ma tête.

_ Trac' …

_ Chett.

Il soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de replanter son regard dans celui de la journaliste qui n'eût aucun mal à le soutenir.

_ Si elle ne fait pas rappliquer le général, t'auras de la chance.

_ J'en ai toujours.

Enrique, Chandra et Marilyn arrivaient. Le preneur de son ouvrit la porte et laissa monter les deux femmes avant de prendre place sur la banquette.

_ On y va, ordonna Tracy.

Chett démarra et alla se garer quelques rues plus loin, sous un gros arbre.

Au SGC, Jack, et Sam qui était revenue de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tôt, se trouvaient dans le labo de cette dernière. Sam venait de raccrocher avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu ne devineras jamais, lança-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ta chère Godfried, c'était elle au téléphone, l'informa Carter tout en indiquant l'appareil d'un geste du menton.

_ Pardon ?

_ Attends …

Sam avait, malgré la pénibilité de la situation, du mal à retenir son sourire.

_ Elle s'est faite passer pour ma belle sœur.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Sauf que Helena a la voix très grave et un fort accent Californien alors que Godfried a pris une toute petite voix fluette et a gardé son accent bourgeois.

Il prit un air excédé.

_ Elle m'attend devant chez moi.

_ J'avais cru le comprendre.

_ On fait quoi ? demanda Sam en ouvrant les mains.

De son majeur, Jack tapota nerveusement la table de travail.

Soudain, il sauta de son tabouret.

_ Appelle les gars et rejoins-moi devant l'ascenseur du niveau 16, fit-il en sortant en trombe.

_ D'ac … cord, répondit-elle à une pièce vide.

Dans le van, Tracy regardait sa montre presque toutes les vingt secondes.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient sous cet arbre.

_ Dans combien de temps t'a-t-elle dit qu'elle serait là ? demanda faiblement Enrique.

_ Dans vingt minutes.

Il regarda sa montre.

_ Donc, il n'en reste que quinze à tuer.

_ Félicitations Enrique, ta vivacité d'esprit ne cesse de m'étonner, rétorqua méchamment la journaliste.

Il se laissa piteusement retomber sur la banquette. Chandra et Marilyn lui adressèrent des petits sourires compatissants.

Sara et Jack attendait devant l'ascenseur du niveau 16, celui des quartiers. O'Neill avait juste sorti son ex-femme de son sommeil, lui demandant de la suivre. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il lui montrerait la Porte, mais avait quelque peu déchanté lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à faire le pied de grue devant l'appareil.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur SG1 au grand complet.

Sam et Sara se sourirent.

_ Mon général, l'interpella Carter alors que l'ex-couple entrait dans la cabine, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse.

_ Je veux Daniel pour lui parler poliment, Teal'c pour lui faire peur, Cameron pour s'occuper des affreux jojos qui l'accompagnent et Vala pour la distraire.

_ Daniel Jackson, se présenta justement l'archéologue en serrant la main de Sara.

_ Sara O'Neill.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Cameron et Vala se retournèrent vivement vers elle tandis que Teal'c s'inclinait respectueusement, souriant.

_ Heureux de vous revoir, Sara O'Neill.

_ Merci. Je suis désolée mais …

_ Teal'c, il s'appelle Teal'c, s'empressa de répondre Daniel.

_ Dans ce cas, enchantée … Teal'c.

Le jaffa inclina encore la tête.

_ Et voici, le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell.

Cam lui serra aussitôt la main.

_ C'est un plaisir, madame O'Neill. Désolé de vous demander ça mais …

_ Appelez-moi Sara, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Et je suis son ex-femme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

_ Et Vala Mal Doran.

_ Ravie Sara, lâcha la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Euh … mer … merci, lui répondit la visiteuse en tapotant légèrement le dos de l'alien.

_ Bon, c'est fini les papouilles ? intervint Jack, moqueur quand Vala eût relâché Sara.

_ Sam, appelle Barrett, il devrait être avec Landry.

Elle le regarda, perdue.

_ Malcom est ici ?

_ Oui, il est arrivé quand vous étiez à l'infirmerie.

_ Et pourquoi aurait-on besoin de lui ?

_ C'est un fédéral, il pourra mettre la God-je-sais-plus-quoi hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques temps, histoire de la calmer.

_ Sous quel prétexte ? s'enquit Carter alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient enfin sur le parking.

_ Celui qui lui plaira, répondit Jack en sortant, tout de suite imité par le reste du groupe. Teal'c, Mitchell vous allez ensemble. Vala, Danny, vous venez avec Carter et moi. Allez, on y va. Sara, je t'ai fait appelé un chauffeur, il va te ramener à la maison et garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit débarrasser de l'autre emmerdeuse.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, un lieutenant en treillis se mit au garde à vous devant Jack et les deux colonels.

_ Hagerton, je vous la confie.

_ Oui, mon général.

_ On se voit plus tard Sara, rajouta O'Neill avec un clin d'œil rassurant.

_ … D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent.

A leurs mines sérieuses, on aurait pu croire que ces guerriers se préparaient pour un déplacement en zone ennemie.

Il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire banale qui avait pris un tour ridicule à cause de l'entêtement d'une reporter un peu trop zélée.

Voilà ce à quoi en était réduit un major-général et deux lieutenant-colonels de l'Air-Force, un archéologue de renom et deux aliens. Faire peur à une journaliste comme s'ils étaient un épouvantail au milieu d'un champ.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison de Sam se fit dans le silence le plus complet, dans une voiture comme dans l'autre.

Les plus concernés gambergeaient à propos de cette épineuse situation**,** qui devenait de plus en plus amèrement comique au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Les autres s'inquiétaient de savoir en quoi ils allaient pouvoir aider au mieux leurs amis.

En arrivant près de chez elle, Sam voyant que le van n'était pas devant sa maison, jeta un œil aux alentours et l'aperçut dans une rue perpendiculaire, sous l'arbre.

_ A quoi elle joue ? fut la remarque de Jack alors qu'il regardait lui aussi dans la direction du camion.

Sam eût un rire dédaigneux.

Vala, elle, eût un rire joyeux.

_ Aaah, j'adore les journalistes !

_ Vous n'en avez jamais rencontré, contra Daniel.

_ Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ton monde a le monopole de la presse ? Détrompe-toi mon petit Daniel. Une fois, alors que je parcourais la galaxie à la recherche de biens d'une grande … futilité, se rattrapa-t-elle devant le regard sévère de l'archéologue, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un journaliste. Oh Sam, vous l'auriez adoré …

Sam arrêtait justement la voiture et tout le monde en descendit.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'alien croisa le regard faussement impassible du général.

_ Oh, mais … Elle ne l'aurait pas autant adoré que vous Jack, cela va de soi, tenta-t-elle avec son plus large sourire.

O'Neill haussa les sourcils, amusé malgré lui, et ce même s'il ne le montrait pas.

_ Bref, donc, je disais ; un journaliste qui …

_ Vala, le coupa Daniel. Je crois qu'on a compris.

_ Mais …

_ Vala.

_ Bon, très bien.

Croisant les bras, elle se renfrogna quelques peu.

_ Allons trouver cette Godtruc, proposa Jack. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui laisse le temps de respirer.

Ils furent rejoints par Teal'c et Cam.

_ On fait comment, mon général ? demanda Mitchell.

_ On improvise colonel, on improvise.

Cam regarda ses coéquipiers. Si Daniel, Sam et Teal'c savaient ce que voulait dire O'Neill par « improviser », lui ne le savait pas.

_ Suivez juste le mouvement, l'informa Carter en souriant.

Son comparse hocha simplement la tête.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? s'enquit Jack, goguenard.

Devant l'acquiescement unanime, il prit la direction de van.

_ Attendez ! s'écria Vala.

Elle se pencha vers le rétroviseur de la voiture de Sam pour arranger ses cheveux, vérifier ses dents et essayer quelques sourires.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Vala.

_ J'arrive, chantonna-t-elle en se redressant, satisfaite de son image. Il faut que je fasse bonne figure, se justifia la jeune femme arrivée à la hauteur de l'archéologue. Je vais représenter les aliens. Bon, bien sûr, il y a Teal'c, mais moi, j'ai une figure plus … avenante, fit-elle en ajustant son décolleté.

Ravie de son argument, elle lui sourit « sensuellement » en battant exagérément des cils. Daniel accéléra le pas pour se trouver aux côtés des hommes de l'expédition alors que tous se mettaient en marche.

_ Voyez le bon côté des choses Jackson, se moqua Cam, elle sait comment attirer l'attention, c'est un atout indispensable pour nous.

Daniel ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

A quelques pas du van, le général prit la direction des opérations.

_ Carter, vous couvrez les arrières.

Sam ne protesta pas. Jack cherchait seulement à la protéger des propos voraces de la journaliste. Elle s'arrêta donc, les bras le long du corps, prête à intervenir.

_ Trac' …, protesta faiblement Chett.

La troupe arrivait vers eux avec l'air de caïds venus faire savoir sa façon de penser à la bande rivale.

_ Tu ne bouges pas, lui ordonna Godfried, impatiente d'en arriver à la confrontation.

_ Ils ont pas l'air ravi …

_ Tu ne bouges pas, répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

A l'arrière Marilyn, Chandra et Enrique se regardaient, inquiets. Le preneur de son fit part de son point de vue avec sa mollesse habituelle.

_ Tracy, je suis de …

_ Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis, je te le ferai savoir, en attendant, tu la fermes, le coupa-t-elle.

Chett, voyant que sa chef avait visiblement perdu l'esprit, mis le contact et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, manquant de renverser Cameron qui n'eût que le temps de se jeter en arrière.

_ Chett ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Je te sauve la peau Trac', tu me remercieras plus tard, marmonna le caméraman, concentré sur sa conduite.

Tracy ne put que rester à la regarder bêtement, bouche bée, effarée parce ce qu'elle voyait comme de la lâcheté.

Dans la rue, Daniel et Teal'c aidaient Mitchell à se remettre sur pieds.

_ Tout le monde en voiture, cria O'Neill. Carter, je prends le volant si vous le voulez bien.

Elle lui lança ses clés et Jack reprit :

_ Rappelez Barett et dites-lui ce qui se passe.

Ils reprirent tous place dans les voitures, avec une configuration différente de la précédente. Daniel, Cameron et Vala montaient ensemble cette fois, tandis que Jack, Teal'c et Sam avaient pris place dans la décapotable de la jeune femme.

A peine installée, Sam plaçait son second coup de fil à Barett et l'informait de l'évolution de la situation.

Teal'c, assis à l'arrière, observait le van de son air impassible.

Jack accéléra vivement pour ne pas que Chett les sème et pria pour qu'il ne se fasse pas arrêter par les flics, ce qui aurait pour effet de le ralentir considérablement.

Le caméraman, quant à lui, était trop occupé pour s'inquiéter d'une quelconque contravention. Il devait éviter d'écouter les paroles fleuries et pleines d'amour de sa journaliste de patronne, faire attention de n'écraser personne et de ne causer aucun froissement de tôles tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs pour constater l'avancée de ses poursuivants.

_ Bon sang, ils nous ont déjà presque rattrapés, ragea-t-il.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda dédaigneusement Tracy.

Il la regarda à peine.

_ Si tu m'avais écoutée, si tu n'avais pas été aussi lâche, j'aurais pu régler cette affaire en un instant.

_ Tu te surestimes, comme toujours, lâcha-t-il.

Godfried le regarda avec des yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas pu écarquiller plus. Jamais Chett ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Il avait toujours manifesté sa désapprobation quand il en éprouvait, mais toujours à la manière d'un bras droit de tyran qui veut essayer de redonner un peu d'humanité à son chef, même en vain et sans risquer de se faire couper la tête.

Là, il s'était adressé à elle comme elle s'adressait aux autres, cassant et méprisant.

Elle décida, comme à son habitude, de retourner la situation à son avantage.

_ Je vois que tu as appris plus que je ne croyais avec moi, fit-elle dans un sourire sournois.

Chett ne répondit rien.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Que oui, à force de la côtoyer, il avait appris malgré lui à devenir aussi méchant, froid et inhumain qu'elle ? Ou bien serait-il le plus intelligent des deux en ne rentrant pas dans son jeu ?

Dur choix.

Il choisit celui qui lui semblait le plus judicieux. Il ne broncha pas, donnant seulement un coup de volant plus brusque, voulant éviter une voiture alors qu'il roulait sur le mauvais côté de la route, Jack et les autres toujours à ses trousses.

_ Il compte aller jusqu'où comme ça ? interrogea justement ce dernier.

_ Attention, prévint calmement Teal'c alors que des voitures venaient sur eux depuis une rue perpendiculaire.

Jack s'en soucia à peine, ne répondant même pas aux insultes des conducteurs mécontents.

Ils arrivaient sur une voie plus large et Cameron, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures dans le sens contraire, vint se mettre à la hauteur d'O'Neill.

_ Mon général, on a la chance de connaître la ville comme notre poche, si on leur barrait la route ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous proposer ?

_ On va arriver sur Grand Street, je peux déboucher devant son nez au niveau de Pacific Avenue.

_ Très bien, allez-y.

Aussitôt dit, Cam prit sur sa gauche et fit le tour pour aller cueillir le van quelques rues plus loin.

Jack le suivait toujours de près et dû se rabattre vivement quand d'autres voitures arrivèrent en face et que Chett s'eût déporté à gauche, roulant sur le trottoir, renversant des étales et des poubelles.

Les passants, ahuris, se poussaient sans demander leur reste et protestaient contre le chauffard.

Sam, une main tenant machinalement sa ceinture de sécurité, jetait quelques coups d'œil à Jack et à son portable.

_ Mon général, on est déjà au niveau de Pacific Avenue, fit-elle remarquer.

En effet, Mitchell avait dû surestimer la vitesse du camion car il déboula dans un crissement de pneus deux secondes à peine après que Chett et Jack soient passés.

Se retournant, Sam vit Cameron taper rageusement sur son volant. Elle reprit sa place et appela Daniel.

_ Ouais ? lui répondit ce dernier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'archéologue émit un petit reniflement disgracieux en guise de rire, ce qui lui valut un bref regard noir de la part du deuxième colonel de l'équipe.

_ On est tombés derrière un petit bus de personnes âgées qui s'extasiaient devant chaque bâtiment de Pacific.

Sam sourit.

_ Je vois.

Un long coup de klaxon retentit à l'intention des trois véhicules fous.

_ Il faudrait y mettre un terme, dit-elle aussi bien à Daniel qu'à Jack.

C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole.

_ Dites à Mitchell de passer à gauche et de se rabattre devant lui. Moi, je reste derrière pour couper sa retraite.

_ Vous avez entendu Daniel ?

_ Oui, je passe le message.

_ Ok.

Ils raccrochèrent.

_Rappelez Barett.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt.

_ Malcom ?

_ Oui, Samantha.

_ On est sur …

_ Grand Street, je sais, l'interrompit-il gentiment.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Prenant, à raison, le silence de la jeune femme pour une interrogation, il précisa :

_ A vos trois heures.

Carter tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée sans rien voir.

_ En haut, expliqua-t-il encore avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle leva la tête, aperçut un hélicoptère noir et le montra à Jack.

Voyant là une occasion d'en finir pour de bon, Jack fit signe à Cameron de mettre leur à exécution.

Le colonel accéléra donc, se trouvant à près de cent cinquante kilomètres par heure en pleine ville pendant que Sam continuait de discuter avec l'agent fédéral.

_ Des hommes à moi arrivent également.

_ Des fourgons noirs ? demanda Carter en en voyant trois arriver en face d'eux.

_ Oui.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Jack et Cam pour freiner brutalement et s'arrêter comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Sam s'accrocha au tableau de bord de sa main libre.

Teal'c ne broncha pas.

Dans l'autre voiture, Jackson avait fait comme Carter. Quant à Vala, à peine sortie du véhicule, elle fit savoir son engouement à ses coéquipiers.

_ Cameron, c'est quand vous voulez qu'on recommence, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Les fourgons d'agents vinrent faire barrage autour du van de la CNN.

Barett sauta de l'hélicoptère alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de se poser.

Jack, s'étant avancé à la hauteur des troubles-fêtes, tapa brutalement sur le capot du camion et ouvrit la portière du côté de Tracy.

_ Vous, la pointa-t-il du doigt. On descend, tout de suite.

La reporter obtempéra, le visage barré d'un sourire narquois.

Chett, souhaitant malgré tout calmer les esprits, descendit également et fut arrêté net dans son élan par la voix sourde et cassante de Teal'c.

_ Je vous suggère de ne pas vous approcher.

Abasourdi, il s'arrêta malgré lui, la bouche grande ouverte, impressionné par l'homme étrange qui venait de parler.

Tracy eût un sourire méprisable.

A l'intérieur, personne ne pipait mot, sauf Marilyn qui joua naïvement les téméraires.

_ Jack, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix de disciple dévoué à son maître.

L'intéressé n'y porta pas attention, sans que la jeune femme ne s'en offusque pour autant.

_ Général O'Neill, salua Godfried, machiavélique et quelque peu décoiffée. Quelle surprise de vous revoir. Vous …

_ Fermez-là. Et ouvrez grand vos oreilles parce que je vais pas me répéter.

Elle croisa les bras, arrogante.

_ Vous avez une minute pour vous tirer et nous foutre une paix éternelle.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Vous n'aurez pas à vous réjouir de l'alternative, rétorqua Jack avec son regard le plus noir.

Derrière lui, Daniel, Cam et Teal'c étaient dressés tel un mur infranchissable et gratifiant l'équipe TV de leurs expressions les plus dures. Vala tentait quant à elle de faire du charme au caméraman qui par peur des représailles, n'osait pas montrer un quelconque sentiment à l'égard de cet intérêt.

Alors que Tracy allait répliquer sur son ton le plus méprisable, l'agent Barett s'avança vers elle vint brandir son badge sous son nez.

_ Agent Barett, N.I.D.

_ N.I.D. ? C'est quoi ça ?

_ Rien. Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît mademoiselle Godfried, fit Malcom de son ton le plus fédéral. Ainsi que votre équipe.

Le reste de la dite équipe descendit justement du camion, les mains en l'air et la mine terrorisée alors qu'aucun homme en noir ne les tenaient en joue.

_ Et en quel honneur ? demanda la reporter.

_ Celui du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

_ Impressionnant, lâcha-t-elle alors que son ton démentait clairement ses propos.

Barett lui adressa un sourire en coin.

_ Résister ne vous aidera pas, ce serait même le contraire.

_ Je trouve tout de même assez incroyable que le Président envoie des agents soi-disant fédéraux pour s'occuper d'une simple équipe de journalisme.

_ Le Président n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mais en tant qu'agent fédéral, c'est lui que je sers. Et je suis là parce que vous essayez de fourrer votre nez dans des …

_ Barett, le rappela à l'ordre Jack.

Malcom regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Effectivement, étant donné l'appétit féroce de la reporter pour les affaires d'ampleur exceptionnelle, mieux valait en dire le moins possible.

Il se retourna et inspirant profondément, regarda Tracy droit dans les yeux.

_ Smith, Wesson, occupez-vous des ces messieurs-dames.

Deux agents firent monter Tracy, Chett, Chandra et Enrique dans l'un des vans puis tous démarrèrent, même celui de la CNN conduit par un des hommes de Barett.

_ Smith et Wesson ? lui demanda Jack, incrédule.

_ Je sais, mon général, je sais.

Marilyn regardait les camions s'en aller, lasse et triste, les mains cachées dans les manches de son pull informe.

Jack eut, une fois encore, pitié d'elle. Cette pauvre femme n'avait pas de chance.

_ Barett, pouvez-vous vous assurer que Mademoiselle Bridges retourne chez elle dans les meilleures conditions ? demanda O'Neill alors qu'il indiquait la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

De là où elle était, à seulement cinq ou six pas de Jack, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. O'Neill le lui retourna malgré son malaise persistant.

Sam s'approcha du petit groupe.

_ Que va-t-il arriver à cette journaliste ? demanda-t-elle.

Barett regarda O'Neill et prit la parole.

_ Cela dépendra du Président, qui l'avait prévenue et du général. Je suppose qu'elle risque de ne plus trouver de boulot, même dans les feuilles de choux. Ou alors, il la fera simplement se mettre au vert un moment.

Elle grimaça.

Jack tapa dans ses mains puis les posa sur son torse.

_ Bien, j'ai faim.

Ses amis sourirent.

_ Sam, heureux de vous revoir, salua l'agent.

_ C'est réciproque Malcom.

Il lui sourit maladroitement. Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Si on allait manger un morceau ? proposa Vala toujours encline à se faire payer un bon repas. Il y a ce super restaurant où Daniel m'avait emmenée pour notre rencard.

_ La revoilà avec ça. C'était pas un rencard.

Les autres s'amusaient à ses dépends, l'air de rien.

_ N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le tester.

_ Bon, je vais vous payer le resto, Vala. Puisque Daniel rechigne à le faire.

_ Ah, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme bien Jack, déclara-t-elle en faisant rire tout le monde.

_ Marilyn, ce fut un plaisir. Barett, merci pour votre aide.

_ Je vous en prie, mon général.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

SG1, au grand complet, prit la direction des voitures.

_ Nous allons nous faire moins moches. Enfin, certaines d'entre nous n'aurons pas ce besoin, je passe chercher Sara et on se rejoint chez Sam dans deux heures. Si tu es d'accord, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Bien sûr.

Elle glissa une main dans l'une des poches arrière de « son » homme et « tâta » légèrement la marchandise.

_ Sam, gronda Jack.

Elle sourit et posa brièvement sa tête contre son épaule.

Malcom et Marilyn les regardaient s'éloigner, leur visage affichant une même lassitude.

Barett sortit de sa rêverie, il savait que Sam était trop bien pour lui.

_ Mademoiselle Bridges.

Marilyn revint elle aussi à la réalité et lui décocha un autre de ses plus beaux sourires.

L'agent, troublé, la fit monter dans l'hélicoptère sans rien dire.

« Qui sait, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle le regardait monter à son tour à bord de l'appareil, peut-être qu'il m'aimera lui. »

Elle avait mis son plus beau tailleur, s'était faite coiffée et maquillée dans son salon habituel. Elle avait optée pour un parfum sobre et frais, avec une note sucrée.

Assise dans l'anti-chambre du bureau ovale, elle s'efforçait de garder son calme et de conserver un visage aussi impassible que possible.

Dans quelques secondes, ce serait l'heure de vérité pour elle. Elle saurait quel sort lui réserverait Henry Hayes.

Elle défroissa un pli imaginaire sur sa veste.

Elle trouvait cette situation injuste. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que faire son boulot. Son producteur lui avait demandé un sujet sur cette histoire qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un film hollywoodien. Elle avait obéit, par amour pour son travail, par passion.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, presque à attendre le jugement dernier, parce que Jésus-Christ n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rapporter à son cher « papa » qu'elle avait fait son boulot, malgré l'insistance des parties adverses à la voir arrêter.

Bon sang, elle était journaliste, personne ne les aimait. Même eux des fois ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder dans la glace.

Tracy n'avait pas ce problème. Sa conscience était tranquille, elle faisait partie des gentilles, et elle devait pointer du doigt les méchants, ou les héros. Elle s'était fait une règle de ne pas flancher, quelque soit la pression qu'on lui ferait subir.

Mais allait-elle pouvoir résister aujourd'hui ?

Il s'agissait quand même du grand patron, pourrait-elle lui tenir tête ?

Elle se souvenait que la dernière fois, il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion d'en placer une, qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Le téléphone de la première secrétaire du président sonna et cette dernière répondit dès la première sonnerie.

_ Monsieur ?

__ Faites entrer la journaliste, s'il vous plaît Martha._

_ Tout de suite Monsieur.

La jeune femme se leva, raide comme coincée dans son tailleur bleu marine d'une tristesse achevée, puis vint se planter devant Tracy.

_ Le président va vous recevoir.

La reporter posa à peine les yeux sur elle, se levant en attrapant son sac à main.

La secrétaire la précéda et lui ouvrit la porte.

_ Tracy Godfried, monsieur, lui annonça Martha.

_ Merci. Ce sera tout Martha.

La secrétaire eût un sourire poli mais timide puis referma doucement la porte.

Henry posa ses lunettes et observa un instant la journaliste, assis derrière son bureau de collection.

Tracy eût presque l'impression que la foudre allait lui tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Monsieur le Président, salua Tracy, agacée par sa gorge un peu trop serrée.

Hayes se leva enfin et vint vers elle, la main tendue.

_ Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance.

_ C'est réciproque, monsieur.

Il lui sourit et d'une main, lui indiqua l'un des canapés dorés. Elle s'assit sans rien demander. Il prit place en face d'elle, au bord du coussin et croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles.

_ Vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente, vous savez que si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour vous féliciter.

_ Non, effectivement, monsieur.

_ Je pourrai le faire pour votre précédente distinction grâce à cet article sur le cartel colombien.

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant la sentence. Elle observa seulement l'homme le plus puissant du monde, comme beaucoup aimaient à le dire. Il avait tombé la veste et relevé ses manches. De lourdes cernes assombrissaient ses yeux pourtant clairs. Il ne se tenait jamais parfaitement droit, comme oppressé par le poids métaphorique qui pesait sur ses épaules.

_ Je pourrai admirer votre ténacité.

Là encore elle ne dit rien, baissant juste légèrement les yeux.

_ Mais, il faut que vous compreniez que des fois, il faut savoir arrêter. Se retirer avec les honneurs. En gros, il faut savoir ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Tracy eût un demi sourire désolé.

_ Et cette histoire avec le général O'Neill est certainement la goutte d'eau en trop …

Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, quand elle était convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur quand elle fourrait son nez là où elle ne devait pas le fourrer.

_ Vous comprenez le dilemme face auquel je me trouve.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Vous êtes une bonne journaliste, une très bonne journaliste. Si ce n'était ce gros défaut.

_ Oui, monsieur. Merci, mons …

_ Non.

Elle posa sur lui de grands yeux. Hayes s'amusait de cette situation. Elle l'avait un peu cherchée. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment ainsi.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était le Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique, pas n'importe quel adolescent moyen en quête d'une blague potache, et ensuite parce que ce titre lui conférait des responsabilités hallucinantes et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_ Je peux comprendre que vous vous soyez … disons … laissée emporter par votre enthousiasme.

Tracy baissa encore les yeux et cela l'agaça.

Elle ne baissait jamais les yeux devant personne, Président ou pas. Ce n'était que des Hommes.

_ Il va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler.

_ Oui, monsieur.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser une pointe d'irritation transparaître dans sa voix.

Le président eût un sourire satisfait.

_ Et je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

_ Monsieur ?

Sa punition allait être une proposition de job par le Président en personne ? Sa bonne étoile ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonnée finalement.

_ La NASA va bientôt révéler un programme conjoint avec l'Europe pour l'exploration humaine de Mars aux alentours de 2025. Si vous pouvez me promettre de vous tenir à carreaux, ce sujet est à vous.

Il se redressa un peu sur son canapé et croisa les bras, attendant la réponse de la journaliste avec une mine odieusement ravie.

_ Promettre, monsieur ?

_ Oui, et à la prochaine incartade, c'est vous que j'envoie sur Mars.

Tracy déglutit, Hayes savait ménager ses effets.

_ Bien, monsieur, je vous promets de me … « tenir à carreaux ».

_ Encore une condition, ajouta-t-il.

Godfried leva des yeux inquisiteurs sur le visage fatigué du Président.

_ Vous devrez rendre des comptes.

_ Rendre des comptes ?

_ Hm, hm. Je vous assigne Grant Stewart pour veiller à ce que nous ne dérapiez pas.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler.

_ Gra … On … n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi, monsieur.

_ Je sais, c'est précisément pour cela que je l'ai choisi. Il ne sera pas tenté de vous couvrir pour protéger votre carrière ou que sais-je encore.

Tracy acquiesça, mais dans sa tête se montait déjà un plan machiavélique pour faire courber l'échine de son acolyte forcé.

_ Dans ce cas …

Sans rien dire, Hayes se leva et empoigna son téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche et attendit.

_ Martha, faites venir une voiture pour mademoiselle Godfried, s'il vous plaît.

__ Tout de suite, monsieur._

_ Merci.

Puis il raccrocha.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, en tira quelques documents et referma le meuble. Il les lui tendit.

_ Voici vos billets d'avion et tous les documents dont vous aurez besoin pour votre reportage. Vous n'aurez accès qu'à très peu de zones, une fois sur la base de la NASA, et il y aura des questions que vous ne pourrez pas poser, pour des raisons qui j'en suis sûr, vous sont évidentes.

Quand Tracy alla pour prendre les documents, il les ramena vers lui.

_ Tâchez de rester dans les clous Mademoiselle Godfried.

_ Oui, monsieur.

Cette fois-ci, il lui donna les documents et d'une main, lui indiqua la sortie. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit.

_ Monsieur Stewart vous attendra à l'aéroport à la date et à l'heure indiquée. Faites bon voyage.

Il lui tendit sa main. La reporter la lui serra avec hésitation.

_ Merci monsieur.

Il lui sourit et la laissa partir, son prochain rendez-vous l'attendait déjà.

_ Monsieur Platts, entrez je vous prie.

Tracy se retourna pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Hayes qui ne lui portait déjà plus attention.

Elle n'était pas passée loin …

**FIN !!!!!!! oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'exprime mon soulagement ^^**


End file.
